Robotech Nibunoichi
by Valkryie01
Summary: This is a Ranma/Robotech crossover built around the one era that most people writing these stories don't do, the Rain of Death.
1. Chapter 1

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter One

By Valkryie ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and is distributed in the US by Viz Communications. Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2 Anime/ Manga

take place in 2010-2012 in this story to maintain continuity with the

Robotech storyline.)*****

The morning of November 12, 2012 started unusually quiet over the Nerima district in Tokyo, Japan. The birds were even singing this morning.

Shampoo had gotten up and enjoyed a quiet bath this morning before she started preparing the Nekohanten for the business day. She sent Mousse to the market after only having to push him away once. Cologne would be up in a little while to start cooking while Shampoo went on deliveries.

Ukyo Kounji was preparing for school. She had cleaned the kitchen in the restaurant downstairs the night before and was looking forward to seeing Ran-Chan at school this morning. She put on her bandoleer and her combat spatula and headed out the door.

Tatewaki Kuno was already at Furinkan High School for his morning warm-ups He was preparing to thrash the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome. He was beginning to grow weary of his battles with Saotome but in his mind he was honor bound to try and defeat him.

Kodachi Kuno had arrived at St. Hebreke's and promptly drugged the entire student body to sleep. She really enjoyed her experiments and looked forward to graduating and going to collage for a degree in chemistry so she could free the mind of her Ranma-sama from Akane and that red haired girl.

Ryoga was just trying to find some hot water so he could change back to human and get some real breakfast instead of being breakfast.

Kasumi was quietly humming a tune whilst she prepared breakfast.

The miso soup was coming out excellent. The rice was almost done and the table was set.

Nabiki was doing a check of her books before getting dressed. Ranma was almost out of debt, she doubted that would last. She would need to sell some pictures of the betrothed couple today to meet the budget for the week. She wouldn't have to blackmail anybody today unless the Kunos' didn't want photos.

Akane was getting dressed after her morning bath. Her jog this morning had gone uninterrupted by any other fiancées or any kidnappings.

Ranma hadn't tailed her either as he usually did.

Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were snoring away in their respective rooms after getting Happosai drunk the previous night. Happosai was passed out and tied up in the basement.

Ranma awoke that morning with a feeling of unease. He wasn't sure but something didn't feel right. He knew that his father wasn't going to be up this morning and that didn't bother him. The local Amazons had tried something only yesterday and would wait a few day before trying another plot. Ryouga wasn't around and he didn't have to worry about

Kuno until he got to school. He was just confused

Ranma's unease was justified. Death was coming to call on a world wide scale.

Out in Lunar orbit the combined fleet of the SDF-1 and Breetai's

Fleet was waiting. They totaled about two million ships of the line. Two years had passed since the start of the Robotech War and a truce had been called between the lone warship and the Zentraedi fleet under Breetai.

The reason was the Grand Fleet of the Zentraedi was approaching.

Numbering over five million warships and under the command of Supreme

Commander Dolza. The Grand Fleet was coming to destroy the SDF-1 and annihilate Earth.

Lt. Cmdr. Rick Hunter was in the cockpit of his Valkyrie Veritech.

Skull One was armed to the teeth and armored as well. Max and Miriya

Sterling were on his right and left. The rest of Skull Squadron was arrayed around them. As CAG of the SDF-1 (CAG= Commander Air Group) he was nominally in command of all the Super Dimensional Fortresses fighter forces. He hoped that they would be successful in defending the ship today.

Captain Henry Gloval announced over the command channel,

"Good luck and good hunting Mr. Hunter."

"Thank You sir. We all are going to need it." replied Rick with a salute.

The Grand Fleet came out of spacefold and just kept on coming. They blotted out the stars and the moon from view. There were enough ships to blot out the sun from the sky on Earth. After the entire fleet arrived it opened fire on the planet below, the Zentraedi Rain of Death had come.

Ranma for once was scared. The authorities had come to school and evacuated everybody into an old bomb shelter. His group of evacuees included Ukyo, Kuno, Akane, Nabiki, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sakura and Yuki. Ranma was surprised to find his mother and the Amazons already there.

"Mom, Cologne, do you know what's going on?" inquired Ranma.

"No son-in-law I don't," replied Cologne.

Ranma walked over to the soldier at the door of the shelter and began to ask him what's going on. The soldier replied, "I don't know. I was ordered to bring all civilians to the shelter and prepare to be here for 24 hours."

A few minutes later the door opened and another group of evacuees entered. Included in this group were Konatsu and Kasumi.

Akane ran over and hugged Kasumi and asked, "Kasumi do you know what's happening?"

"No I don't. It got really dark all of a sudden and the soldier made us come here," Kasumi relied.

Nodoka asked, "Where are Soun and my husband?"

Konatsu said, "They refused to come. They said they were going to protect the house and dojo from looters and guard Happosai."

Akane quietly said, "I hope they're okay," and everybody there just nodded in agreement.

Back at the Tendo house Genma and Soun were keeping guard. This means they were playing shoji and drinking. They never knew what hit them. The primarily wood and paper structure of the Tendo house was vaporized by a stray shot.

Ryoga was scared to death. He was alive only because he was buried in the rubble of Furinkan High. He had wandered into the school and had just changed back into his human form in the shower room under the gymnasium when all hell broke loose.

The evacuees were frightend. The shelter was bedlam. People were screaming and children were wailing. Nodoka, Cologne, and Kasumi were each helping to try and calm young children. Ranma was holding Akane and Ukyo tightly. Shampoo, surprisingly, had latched on to Mousse as soon as the shaking had started. Nabiki was huddled down with a group of fellow Furinkan students. She was distracting them by taking bets on when this would be over.

The laser bombardment had stopped within a couple of hours. Then they felt a huge impact occur nearby. They finally exited the shelter eighteen hours later. What greeted them there shocked even the battle hardened Amazons.

Tokyo was, for all intents and purposes, gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Two

By Valkyrie ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and is distributed in the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2 Anime/ Manga takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to maintain continuity with the Robotech storyline.)*****

(Previously in Robotech Nibunoichi:

The Zentraedi Grand Fleet arrives and ravages most of the surface of the Earth. The Grand Fleet is destroyed and the survivors in Nerima mourn for the dead.)

The first day of spring in Tokyo was normally a joyous affair. Not the spring of 2013. Even Ranma's normally cheerful attitude was subdued

Winter in Tokyo had been extraordinarily bad. They had buried Sakura,

Yuki, Daisuke, Principal Kuno and, Mrs. Hinako, and the entire Yamane family.(1) They were having a wake for the dead today.

Everybody had spoken about the people they knew had died or were missing.

A young soldier came into the refugee center looking for a

Lynn Mu-Tsu. He was directed towards the group of people camped out in the shadow of a crashed Zentraedi warship.

"I'm looking for a Lynn Mu-Tsu. Does anybody here know where I can find him?" asked the young soldier.

"Here," replied Mousse.

"I have a message from a Lynn Maximilian."

"Dad is alive!"

"Yes. He is living in Macross City and would like you to join him there. I have orders to bring you back with me," the soldier stated nervously. He had had a small amount of combat training and knew martial artists when he saw them.

"I can't leave my friends," replied Mousse.

"I can arrange transport for your whole group if necessary." This was probably going beyond what he was supposed to do but his orders were specific. He was to return with Mu-Tsu no matter what. He would rather bring others back with him rather than hurt or kill anybody.

"Let me talk to my friends and I will get back to you," answered Mousse.

Mousse walks up to Ranma and Akane quietly and asks to speak with them in private.

"Ranma, Akane you two are basically seen as the leaders of our group. I want to ask you first. I've just heard from my Uncle Max, who

I had been told was dead two years ago. He has asked me to join him in New Macross City. I was also told that whoever wanted to come with me was welcome to accompany me," Mousse explained, "Would the two of you like to come with me? Your families are welcome too."

"Anything would be better than here," quipped Ranma, "If my mom and Akane agree to go I'd be very happy to go."

Mousse turns to Akane and asks," Do you want to go?"

"Of course. I really don't want to stay in Tokyo. Too many bad

memories." replied Akane.

"Great. Let's go tell everybody else," Ranma said happily. This was the first ray of hope he'd seen in months and he embraced it with all his might.

They walked over to the rest of the group from Nerima. They told everybody about their plans and about the offer for everyone. Nodoka quickly agreed to go. Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, and Ryoga go just to follow Ranma and Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi decide to go because Akane is all the family they have. Konatsu goes along to follow Ukyo.

Mousse and company are quickly packed up and transported to a nearby aerospace field. They are told to board a transport plane and quickly take off.

Halfway across what remains of the Pacific Ranma is looking out the window and notices their escort. He turns to ask Mousse what's going on.

"I found out that my cousin Minmei is some kind of celebrity. She arranged for my mom and dad to get in touch with me and bring me to

Macross," Mousse explained.

Mousse continued smugly, "I also found out that my brother Kyle is alive and is Minmei's manager."

"Sounds like you and Kyle get along 'bout as well as me and

Ryoga," Ranma commented.

"You and Ryoga get along better. Kyle believes that fighting in any form is wrong. This is strange because he's almost as good as you are Ranma. In fact you probably only beat him in pure speed and because you can perform chi attacks," Mousse stared. This was significant concession from Mousse as he had never admitted that Ranma or anybody was better than him.

Outside the transport in a red Valkyrie, Miriya Sterling was bored. The former battle Queen of the vaunted Zentraedi Quadronos decided to radio her husband. Max Sterling was currently flying abreast of his wife in a blue Valkryie veritech.

"Max, tell me again what's so important about this planeload of refugees that they require an escort by Skull Squadron."

"Mir honey, one of the people on board is Lynn-Kyle's brother. Kyle

I know doesn't like him but he is Max and Lena's son so Minmei asked for him to be brought to Macross..." Max stated.

"...and I know, Rick fell head over heels to please the little tramp. Right?" interrupted Miriya.

"Yup."

Suddenly a missile flew directly between Max and Miriya's fighters. They looked around and spotted two Zentraedi battle pods about 5000 feet below them. Max broke off, switched to battloid and quickly dispatched both. Meanwhile, a suit of Male Power armor flew up and tried for a grab at the transport, evidently thinking Miriya had broken off with her husband. He fell to a very quick barrage of chain gun fire.

Ranma watched from inside the transport and was amazed. Fighters that transformed? That was too weird. He asked the flight crew what those were.

"Those are Valkyrie Veritechs. The pilots are Max and Miriya Sterling, Skull two and three respectively. They are rumored to be the best veritech pilots alive."

"Wow! Can I meet them when we land?" inquired Ranma.

"I'm not sure. You can put in a request when we land."

Ranma amazingly spent the rest of the flight staring out the window at the two fighters.

"Hey Mir, look at the window about halfway down the fuselage. I think we have a fan," Max pointed out.

"Hey love, can I give him a little show. I'm bored."

"Go ahead, he's supposed to be a friend of a relative of Minmei and it'll probably rank off Kyle."

Miriya proceeded to put on an impromptu air show around the transport. She showed off what she and a veritech could do. Quickly switching between fighter, guardian, and battloid modes. She was pulling quite a few gees and was in ecstasy. This was almost as good as sex to her.

The rest of the flight was quiet as most everybody else slept on the way over.

At the aerospace field next to Lake Gloval, the arriving group was met by the Lynn's, Max, Lena, Minmei, and, somewhat in the background, Kyle, and Rick Hunter. The Sterling's would be a few minutes longer as they landed on board the Prometheus and then take a hop over in a helo with

Lisa Hayes.

Mousse was the first off the aircraft. "Dad! Mom!" Mousse proceeded to drop his bag and ran to his parents. He picked both of them up in a massive hug. He was in tears by the time he set them back down.

Ranma and Akane were next to debark and walked over to meet the

Lynn's. "Hello, my name Saotome Ranma. This fiancée, Tendo Akane," said Ranma in his best English.

Lynn Max replied in Japanese," Everybody here knows Japanese Ranma, feel free to use that when among us."

Shampoo and Cologne were next. Ranma noticed the Skull and Crossbones emblem on Rick's flight-suit and walked over to talk to him.

"Hello, do you fly one of those amazing planes?"

"If you mean a Valkryie, yes I do," replied Rick.

"Do you know the Sterling's' the two pilots who escorted our flight?"

"Of course, I'm their commanding officer, Rick Hunter, Skull One." replied Rick cockily.

"Cool."

Akane came over at this moment to drag Ranma away from the person saw as being besieged by Ranma.

"Ranma you baka. Quit pestering that him." she said to Ranma. To

Rick she said, "I'm sorry. My fiancée can get a little excited at times."

"That's OK; I was the same way when I saw my first Valkryie. At least when he saw a "mechamorphosis" for the first time it was from the

outside." explained Rick.

"Nani?"

"I first flew a Valkryie without knowing about its ability to transform. I was shocked when my fighter plane turned into a 45 foot tall battloid. I was so shocked that I couldn't believe what I was

seeing and I was in it," Rick continued," I almost killed Minmei over there while trying to move it."

They were interrupted by a helicopter coming in to land from the Prometheus. The Sterling's and Lisa hopped out and walked over to Rick.

Ranma was startled to find out that this green-haired beauty was

Miriya Sterling. He turned to look at the blue-haired man he presumed to be her husband standing next to her. Ranma, for once, was speechless.

Nodoka and Ukyo were the last ones to disembark. They attracted the immediate attention of the security team around Ms. Minmei. Nodoka

Saotome was carrying her katana and Ukyo was wearing her combat spatula and her bandoleer of throwing spatulas. Ranma and Akane had to run over to prevent them from being tackled by the security troops.

"I think that it's time we retired to the White Dragon," suggested

Mr. Lynn.

"Yes, that would be most appropriate," agreed Cologne pointing at the gathering clouds in the western sky.

"Aiya, Shampoo no want to get wet," exclaimed Shampoo.

They climbed into two vans for the ride to the restaurant. Once there they ate supper and retired for the night so that the travelers could overcome "Jet-lag."

The next morning Ranma awoke early to practice. He went outside and walked to a nearby park. He started out with stretching exercises and then moved into basic katas. As Ranma warmed up he began to move faster and faster. Finally turning his intentions towards a large tree he began to use it as a practice dummy. After practicing for about an hour he decided that a walk would make for a good cool down. As he made his way back towards the White Dragon he felt calmer than he had in months.

Ranma had told no one about the nightmares he'd had since that night of the rain of death. Getting out of Japan seemed to have done the trick.

Ranma missed his father. Even though Genma had treated Ranma like dirt, engaging him to at least three girls and subjecting him to absurd training techniques, Genma had been family. Family meant everything to Ranma, the

Tendo sisters and his mother were all he had now. He would do everything in his power to protect them. Even if it meant taking on one of the giants he'd seen around Macross City.

Ranma hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking. His feet wandering as much as his mind. He looked up and found himself at the front gate of the defense force base. He saw Max and Miriya out for their morning jog. He imagined himself doing that with Akane and found himself enjoying the image. Ranma turned around and made his way back to the Lynn's restaurant.

Once there he found that the place was in bedlam. The living area above the small business was not really designed for so many people. He found Akane and Nodoka coming out of the room they had shared overnight.

Akane immediately cornered him. Asking Ranma where he had been Ranma replied he had been out training. Akane was evidently upset for some reason.

"What's wrong Akane-Chan?" Ranma asked of her.

"You baka, we're gonna be late for registration."

"Registration for what?"

"For school you moron," Akane snapped back.

"Hey tomboy, don't get so upset. I got back in time didn't I?" Ranma quipped, "Why do I have to go to school anyway?"

"It's very manly to be educated. You can't be a true man among men if you are uneducated," Nodoka interjected.

Ranma remembered that his status as a man among men was still at the whim of his mother and quickly ran for the bathroom for a shower and a change of clothes.

Nodoka walked with Ranma and the Tendo sisters and the rest of the

Nerima teenagers to school. Ranma looked around at his friends. The Tatewaki Kuno was dressed in a normal school uniform. Ukyo, Nabiki, and Akane had taken up the American habit of dressing casually for school. Shampoo and Mousse wore their traditional Chinese clothes, though Ranma doubted that would last very long. He and Ryoga were dressed as they usually were Ranma in his black pants and red shirt and Ryoga in his yellow shirt and green pants. The only concession by either of them was the sneakers they were wearing on their feet.

Macross High was a low structure built of brick and steel. It is a single story building with a large gymnasium in the rear. Nodoka quickly rushed them inside to get everybody registered in time for the first classes of the day. Registration went quickly because the school was used to dealing with large influxes of students at once. Ranma was scheduled for seven classes a day from about eight AM until about four PM. They were all assigned to basic courses until placement exams could be taken.

Ranma walked into the locker room to change for PE He was nervous, so far he'd, luckily, been able to avoid any cold water. He was surprised to find both a male and a female PE uniform in his locker. Ranma spun around as the instructor walked up behind him. Ranma's PE teacher was a large man in his mid forties, tall, muscular, and with a little paunch around the middle.

"You must be Ranma," the teacher asked.

"Yes sensei," replied the nervous teenager.

"Please don't call me that. You can call me sir or Mr. Gibson okay,"

Mr. Gibson, suggested," Now would you care to explain to me why your mother called and told me to give you both a girl's and a guy's PE uniform? You're not some kind of cross dressing fagot are you?"

"NO! But I do have a problem that you must see to believe." Ranma walked over to sink in the bathroom area and proceeded to splash himself with cold water. What Mr. Gibson saw shocked him, a busty young red-head standing in his locker room.

"Uh, Ranma?"

"Yes sir?" replied Ranma-chan.

"Well that explains the so called curse your mom was ranting about. Please change for class, both your clothes and gender, please."

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." They both were thinking as Mr. Gibson walked away.

Ranma went through the rest of the day relieved. His mother, despite her grief over his father's death, had thought to explain his curse. He thought this day couldn't get any better until he stepped out the school's front door. There was a group of students waiting there for someone. That someone pushed Ranma out of the way a second later.

"Are you Tatewaki Kuno?" asked a slightly built red-headed male with freckles. He looked to be only

"It is Kuno Tatewaki, but yes. And who are you may I ask?"

"Name's Jack Baker and I'm gonna kick your ass. You insulted my girlfriend today," replied the angry teenager.

"And exactly how did I insult her foul knave?"

"You called her something I won't mention in public!"

Akane and Nabiki joined Ranma on the front steps of the school.

Nabiki asked what was going on.

"Kuno insulted that guy Baker's girl. Baker challenged him to a fight," Ranma answered.

Akane started in," Ranma you'd better watch him. I have a feeling that little Mr. Baker is in for more than he can handle."

Nabiki interjected," I don't know, Jack is in a couple of the classes that my class helps out with. He is also in the RDF academy prep program. He's also quite the little ladies man."

"He is?" replied Akane.

"Yes, and that includes some combat training," Nabiki answered, "Plus they wouldn't let Kuno carry his bokken in school. Your mom had to carry it back to the White Dragon for him.

They turned their attention back to the fight. Baker started off with a roundhouse right. Kuno ducked under this and tagged him with an open palm to the chest and Baker went down hard. Ranma saw that Baker was totally out of his league and jumped in to save him. Kuno obviously took offense at this.

"C'mon Kuno back down," Ranma yelled.

"Nigh Saotome, this is a man to man fight and I will finish it,"

Kuno said angrily.

"He's down and only a young boy. You've made your point, now back off."

"NO!"

Kuno proceeded to attack Ranma. Even with his bokken he couldn't beat Ranma and without it he went down all the more quickly. Ranma reached out to help Jack Baker up.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, I've been kicking Kuno's ass for almost two years now. Name's Ranma Saotome."

"Jack Baker. Pleased to meet ya Saotome."

"Same here," replied Ranma.

Akane and Nabiki walked up to introduce themselves. They both said hello and then reminded Ranma that they were expected back at the White Dragon after school.

"You guys are staying at the White Dragon? Do you know Lynn-Minmei?"

"We've met her once. I do know her cousin Mousse very well. Well I

gotta be going," Ranma answered him as he ran off. Ryoga came out of the school and tried to follow them but got lost.

The next afternoon Rick and Lisa were enjoying a quiet walk for once. They had even finally gotten around to scheduling a picnic for next week. They turned a corner and were approaching the White Dragon.

Lisa was thinking, "Let Rick lead and you will always end up at the White Dragon."

Shampoo was out front sweeping the front walk. The purple-haired

Amazon was for once enjoying a respite from her great-grandmother while

Cologne helped out in the kitchen of the restaurant. The Saotomes and the

Tendo sisters were out looking for a place to move into. Ukyo was also out doing the same. Mousse was in his cage again.

"Nihao, welcome to White Dragon," greeted Shampoo as the couple approached.

"Hello, Shan Fu isn't it?" asked Lisa.

"Yes but everybody call me Shampoo. Ms. Minmei not here but restaurant is open for business."

"We weren't here to see Minmei. We're just out for a walk, besides wherever Minmei is so is Kyle," Rick aid with some animosity.

"Shampoo no like Kyle. Is arrogant ass. Also full of it. Kyle talks about no fighting but excellent fighter himself Shampoo hear."

Lynn-Kyle was pissed and quite drunk. All they'd gotten for a concert the night before was a box of food. Kyle was driving too fast for

Minmei's taste and she was frightened. Riding in the passenger seat of the six-wheeled car with a plastered Kyle could be deadly.

"Could you please slow down Kyle?" Minmei asked.

"No, I won't little miss prissy."

"Then stop and let me out," Minmei screamed," If you don't I will open the door and jump!"

Minmei grabbed the door latch and pulled the door swung open. The only reason she didn't fall was because Kyle grabbed her at the last nanosecond.

Kyle brought the car to a stop and proceeded to berate Minmei again. They argued for a few minutes and then Kyle agreed to drop her off near his parents' restaurant.

Kyle pulled up about two blocks from the White Dragon. Nodoka and the girls (including onna-Ranma) were coming up the street and saw Kyle again was yelling at Minmei. He drew a hand back to strike her and suddenly found himself restrained. Ranma-Chan had zipped over and grasped Kyle by the wrist. Macross's most notorious martial artist couldn't move.

"You've made a mistake pretty girl," growled Kyle.

"Ya think so huh. Well I'll letcha go if you promise not to touch the lady here," replied Ranma-chan.

"You think that you could stop me if I really wanted to hit her, "responded Kyle.

"Try me."

Kyle managed to slip out of the arm lock that Ranma had him in. Kyle jumped and tried to kick Ranma but she simply wasn't there. She sidestepped about four feet and then reached out to tag Kyle on the nose.

Kyle his vision blurred from the hit and already drunk just passed out.

Ranma picked him up and set him in the backseat of the car. He walked over to a stunned Lynn-Minmei.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes I-I guess so. We were fighting again and I thought that after he'd agreed to drop me off at my Aunt and Uncle's restaurant that the fight was over. May I ask your name miss?"

"Ranma Saotome," answered the red headed teen.

"I met a Ranma the other day. Are you related to him?"

"I am him."

"How can that be?"

"It's him, believe me," Akane interrupted, "and it's a long story."

"Where is your Uncle's restaurant?" asked Ranma.

Akane knocked Ranma over the head and Nabiki snapped," You idiot!

That's Minmei, Max and Lena's niece, you moron."

Nodoka politely asks, "Would you like to walk with us to the White Dragon dear?"

Minmei answers yes and everybody starts to follow her and Nodoka to the Lynn family business.

"So that's why she looked familiar," stated Ranma-Chan as she rubbed the back of her head and stood up. She followed after so she could try apologizing to both and getting some hot water.

Later that evening after dinner Nabiki knocked on Minmei's door.

"Come in," answered the singing star.

Nabiki opened the door and walked in. She looked around the room and saw that Minmei's tastes were very basic. A few pictures of family and friends, the large stuffed bunny in the corner and a basic vanity along one wall aside from the standard bed and a dresser. She also noticed the chipped and faded pink paint in one corner of the room.

"I'd like to talk to you about Kyle," Nabiki stated.

"Um okay," replied Minmei.

"I think that you should seek somebody else to be your manager. He seems abusive and a drunk. His instability combined with his martial skills makes him a danger to you," Nabiki explained.

"And who, may I ask, would you suggest?" Minmei asked with some sarcasm.

Nabiki looked at the young star in amazement, from what she had picked up, this girl was an airhead. She had obviously underestimated her.

"Okay, okay, I concede. I guess that I am being a little transparent. I just think that you could do better than Kyle and I could do the job."

"Yes you are being transparent," Minmei giggled, "but let's talk for a little while and see what I think of you."

Minmei and Nabiki didn't get to bed until very late. The two talked for hours and became fast friends. Nabiki talked about Ranma and the gang while Minmei related her adventures on board the SDF-1.

"You know Rick and Lisa remind me of somebody," Nabiki yawned.

"Who?" asked Minmei?

"Ranma and Akane."

Minmei yawned herself and looked at the clock. They both decided to head off to bed.

"Goodnight Nabiki-chan."

"Goodnight Minmei-," Nabiki paused, "chan."

Notes:

(1) The Yamane family are the Tendo's neighbors. (Manga Vol.2)


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Three

By Valkryie01 ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and is distributed

In the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold

with the novels written by Jack McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm

only borrowing these characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2 Anime/ Manga

takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to maintain continuity with the

Robotech storyline.)*****

(Previously in Robotech Nibunoichi: Tokyo was destroyed and the surviving friends and family of Mousse move to Macross City. They all are initially staying at the White Dragon, but the Saotomes' and the

Tendo sisters are feeling cramped and have been looking for a place to move in to. Ranma put Kyle down hard for threatening to hit Minmei.

Minmei and Nabiki hit it off and are good friends.)

June 2013

Akane and Ranma had grown much closer in the last few months, their meddling fathers being a non-issue now. Kuno for some reason had seemed interested in girls at the school other than Akane. He was still obsessed with the pig-tailed girl. He had seen Ranma-Chan dash inside after a sudden spring shower during gym class. Ranma had asked Kuno about this and he'd responded that because everybody that would have seen him as dishonored for giving up on Akane was dead that he no longer would try for her. Afterward, Kuno had attacked Ranma to try and free his pig-tailed goddess.

School had gone well for most of the Neriman teenagers. Nabiki and

Kuno had managed to graduate from Macross High School. Ranma, Akane and

Ukyo had just finished the year also and were looking forward to summer break. Mousse and Shampoo having never attended a real school were going to be stuck in summer school to catch up. Even with this they were still going to be a year behind the others. They had a Zentraedi classmate in

Kazianna Hesh though. But before anybody could enjoy summer break there was work to do.

Moving day was here again. This time though Ranma and his mother were moving into a place with the Tendo sisters. Ranma and his mother had found the house on the edge of town. The place was big enough to take both the Saotome and Tendo families. Nabiki had gone to negotiate the rent and finagled a contract for deed instead. (Basically rent-to-own for a house)

Ukyo had found an apartment in downtown Macross a few weeks before.

Konatsu had amazingly not moved into the same building but was living across town. The Amazons were going to continue to stay with the Lynn's at Mousse's request. Kuno had moved out of the restaurant only a couple of days after arriving, evidently some of his money had survived somewhere.

Nodoka had taken a job as a teacher at a local daycare and Akane was going to start a summer job there soon.

Nodoka had decided to throw a combination graduation (Nabiki

& Kuno) /beginning of summer/ housewarming party for everybody after getting settled in. Max and Lena had insisted on catering the event.

Minmei was going to perform for her friend Nabiki and had gotten permission to invite most of the SDF-1's bridge crew (Lisa, Claudia, Kim, Sammie, & Vanessa) and also the Skull leadership. (Rick, Manxman Miriya.) Little Jack Baker was also invited. Cologne had stayed behind to run the White Dragon.

Everybody was having a blast. The backyard of the house, a reproduction of the yard at the Tendo dojo back in Nerima, was decorated with lanterns, streamers, and balloons of many colors. Ranma and Akane had even danced together a couple of times. Ranma had seen how upset

Shampoo and Ukyo were over this and decided to intervene before the party was ruined. He dragged Akane, Mousse, and Konatsu around to the side of the house to suggest something.

"Akane I'm going to ask both Shampoo and Ukyo to dance with me,"

Ranma suggested, "And I'd like to tell you before so you won't get upset."

Akane was getting upset very quickly, Mousse a Konatsu saw what

Ranma was up to though and kept their mouths shut.

"Ranma, I thought we were making progress lately," Akane replied gritting her teeth.

"We are. That's why I'm telling you beforehand. I'll make it up to you with a slow dance. I don't plan on doing any of those with the other two. Hands off dancing only, okay," Ranma replied, "Mousse the reason I want to talk to you is that I want you to ask Akane to dance while

I'm with Shampoo and then dance with Shampoo while I dance with Ukyo.

Konatsu I want you with Ukyo while I'm with Shampoo or Akane.

Akane, I'll even dance with your sisters to show you that I'm not showing favorites to Shampoo or Ukyo okay. Please trust me?"

"Okay, I'll trust you just this once, Akane answered.

"Good plan Saotome," chimed in Mousse," this will be a great chance for me to get closer with Shampoo."

The plan was working out beautifully until Kuno showed up. (He was invited!) Tatewaki saw Ranma dancing with Ukyo and got quite upset.

Kuno thought," Here I do fellow survivor of Nerima a favor and give up chasing the beautiful Akane and now he chasing the other girls.

The wretch is not deserving of such good fortune and I shall punish him for his transgressions."

Kuno then spoke aloud, "Saotome how dare you show affections for another after I bequeathed the fair Akane to you!"

"Oh no," groaned everybody who knew Kuno. Nodoka chose this moment to intervene.

"Tatewaki Kuno, you will dishonor this house if you fight here today.

If you do such; I, being your guardian, will require that you commit

seppuku to regain your honor," Nodoka calmed her voice and continued," besides it's only proper that a manly host dance with all the girls."

Lynn-Kyle was quite upset. He brought his car to a screeching stop in front the Saotome/Tendo home. Minmei had cancelled a concert in Monument City to attend a housewarming party. Never mind that she had only postponed it one night and done those two months in advance. There was going to be hell to pay and these people from Nerima were going to pay up. Kyle proceeded quickly into the backyard.

Minmei stopped singing with a start when she saw Kyle. She hadn't expected him to be in town today and she was supposed to meet him in Monument City tomorrow.

Ranma had noticed the stop in the music and turned to face the rapidly approaching threat. He saw that Kyle was upset and out for blood. Ranma fell into a fighting stance. Ranma, for once, wished Cologne was here so she could just knock him out with her shiatsu point attacks.

Kyle threw a wicked right chop and it was immediately blocked by Ranma.

Ranma jumped over Kyle's head and came down behind him. Before Kyle could react, Ranma knocked him forward onto his stomach. Kyle lashed out with his left foot and knocked Ranma down next to the Koi pond.

Ranma was furious, he had been trying to hide his curse from the authorities and now the leaders of the RDF had almost seen him transform in person. He took this anger out on its cause, one Lynn-Kyle.

Ranma lashed out at Kyle with a vicious kick to the head. Kyle blocked this and returned the maneuver. Ranma was not about to be taken by his own tactics and decided to end this quickly but without, hopefully, much damage. He concentrated and then went into a Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken; Kyle managed to block a few punches but the sheer speed of

Ranma's attacks were relentless. Kyle was quickly knocked out.

Rick and Max walked over and picked Kyle up. They looked at Ranma warily. Kyle had been Macross's most notorious fighter and had just been put down very quickly by this young man. Lisa walked up trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"I'm glad that's over, let's get back to partying," Ranma shouted.

Minmei was too shocked to sing. She'd seen her cousin take on some tough opponents and come out none the worse for wear, but Ranma had been unbelievable. She walked over to check on Kyle and found him to be only knocked out.

Kyle was taken to the White Dragon by Mousse and Lena. They returned to the party which had restarted in earnest.

When they got back Lynn-Max was apologizing to Ranma, "My son, Kyle, is such an embarrassment, he's gotta learn to let go sometimes.

"Yeah I know what you mean sometimes, I'm looking at a summer with nothing to do.

"Ya know I probably will need a delivery person over the summer.

Shampoo is good but her and Mousse's summer school classes in the daytime don't allow me to provide delivery during the day," Max informed Ranma.

Max then whispered, "I hate to say this about my son but Mousse is lousy at deliveries anyway because he refuses to wear his glasses in public."

Ranma stifled a laugh.

"I'd be pleased to help you out; I'll be there Monday morning."

Shampoo walked up," Ranma do I get my dance with you now?" Her

English and Japanese had come a long way since she started attending school with everybody else. The instructors had seen that she was intelligent and took it upon themselves' to help her with her language skills and she had made enormous strides.

Minmei finished her song and Nodoka walked up on stage and announced, "It's time to give Ms. Lynn a break. Let's do some karaoke for a while. Nabiki I believe that you asked to go first, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," replied Nabiki as she took the stage. She started to sing the song she had selected.

Minmei was listening intently. She knew from speaking with Nabs that Nabiki was musically talented. She was surprised by her voice though, Nabiki could really sing. Minmei started thinking about something she wanted to ask her later on.

Ranma and Shampoo were dancing to the song. They barely paid any attention to the music. Ranma was trying his best to keep Shampoo's hands from his nether regions. Luckily Mousse had returned in time and had asked Akane to dance with him, thus is distracting her.

Ranma felt lucky when the song was over. Lisa had volunteered to go next. Mousse had snagged on to Shampoo for the next dance and Ranma had sneaked into the house. He ran into Rick who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ranma, I'd like to ask you something," inquired Rick.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" inquired the pilot.

"I've been training nearly my entire life. My father believed that the Art was all there is to life. Fighting against Cologne, Happosai and

Ryoga has also helped me greatly," Ranma answered, "and as far as I know

I'm the best there is. Well, except for possibly Cologne, but she's 300 years old.

"Hmm, I got an idea. How's about you teach me a little and I see if I can get you a ride in a Veritech with me or Max?" asked Rick.

"You can do that?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem. I mean Minmei and Lisa have been up and Max and Miriya take politicians flying with them all the time," replied Rick.

"Meet me here at 6:00 AM on every day, starting the day after tomorrow," Ranma instructed him and with that Ranma and Rick headed back outside to the party.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Akane got her slow dance and Kasumi even got in one short dance with Ranma. Shampoo even danced with Mousse. Nodoka was everywhere with everybody until it was all over.

Two days later on Sunday morning Rick was in the backyard at the Saotome residence to receive his first lesson. Ranma wasn't impressed at Rick's skills. Rick was in excellent shape but he was grossly untrained by Ranma's standards.

Ranma started Rick of doing some basic katas and made him practice them until they were perfect. Rick was a fast learner and was soon ready for the next part of Ranma's lesson. Things went very well from there and they called it quits at about 8 o'clock.

Rick and Ranma were also great friends by the end of that first morning.

Monday morning after finishing Rick's lesson Ranma showered, shaved both forms (face as a guy and legs as a girl) and dressed in his regular red shirt and black pants for work. Lynn-Max said to dress comfortably because he would be on the go almost all day. Ranma was right on time for work.

Ranma's first delivery was to the top floor of a local apartment building. He knocked on the door only to hear three bumbling idiots trying to all open the door at once. Rico, Bron, and Konda often ate at the White Dragon and when they found out that delivery was possible they ordered immediately. Much to their dismay Minmei was not the delivery person.

"White Dragon delivery for Rico, Bron, and Konda. That will be $25.50 please," Ranma stated to the three Zentraedi. They fumbled for the money and exchanged it for the food.

Ranma quickly found out that the Dragon was among the favorite eateries for "micronized" Zentraedi. Evidently it was widely known that

Minmei occasionally stayed there plus the addition of Cologne's cooking on top Max's and the new waitress in Shampoo had the place overflowing by the time Ranma was done. Ranma was also amazed by how much he'd made in tips too. He was thinking, "Man just the tips alone make this job great let alone the fact that Mr. Lynn is paying me."

The next few days were even better once word got around among the local offices that there was daytime delivery of the food. Mr. Lynn knew about the curse and Ranma decided to use this to his advantage. He often made deliveries to fancy offices in his girl form so as to get even better tips. Ranma had bought a bike after his second day working with some of his tip money to speed up his deliveries.

Things were going great until Ranma (in his guy form) met up with a disgruntled Zentraedi. Ranma didn't do anything more than be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kevyn'Na was so sick of these weaklings that surrounded him. All these Micronians' talked about was peace. "How could I let myself be 'micronized'? How can I exist without war?" His Zentraedi conditioning had him just itching for a fight and he lashed out at the nearest object. This just happened to be Ranma on his bike.

Ranma went flying into a wall and the bike's wheels were bent beyond repair.

Ranma picked himself up and was pissed. This guy had destroyed his bike and attacked him. Ranma could've and would've let this slide except the guy was now attacking a little girl and her mother.

Kevyn'Na was still angry. He decided to see who else he could hurt. The next thing Kevyn'Na knew was the fact that this man was in front of him. Ranma lashed out with his right foot and tagged the guy. Kevyn'Na went down and rolled back out what he thought was of Ranma's reach. The girl and her mother wisely ran away.

Rick and Lisa were out enjoying a rare afternoon off. They heard a commotion and rushed to see what was going on. They turned a corner and saw Ranma taking on a Zentraedi factory worker.

"Isn't that the Ranma guy you're taking lessons from?" Lisa inquired.

"Yea it is," replied Rick," This won't last long I bet."

Ranma darted forward and punched the Zentraedi in the gut. Kevyn'Na countered with a hard right cross. Ranma simply ducked, this guy was so easy that Ranma was actually starting to have fun with it.

Rick stated, "I think Ranma's toying with him."

"Why do you say that?" asked Lisa.

"Remember, this is the guy who can take down Lynn-Kyle. You think that

A Zentraedi malcontent is going to be a threat against him?"

"Oh yeah, this should be fun to watch." replied Lisa.

Ranma finished this guy off quickly, but not before a friend of

Kevyn'Na's saw him go down. Quinlan'n was pissed and a full size Zentraedi to boot.

Ranma's danger sense was going nuts. He spun around and darted to the side just in time to avoid being stepped on.

Lisa saw the full size malcontent and whipped out her cell phone to call headquarters.

"Sammie, get a pair of Destroids to the intersection of Fokker street and Elm."

"On their way boss," came the reply.

Ranma was thinking, "Oh shit, I'm in trouble." He decided to fight on anyway. Ranma knew that conventional attacks were not going to amount to spit against this guy. He started off by jumping up and performing a

Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken on the giant's gut. Ranma noticed that the guy was pissed and started to work a spiral pattern around the guy. When

Ranma had calmed himself and cooled his Chi he cut loose with a Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rising Dragon Hurricane and picked Quinlan'n up off his feet.

Ranma then drew on all his confidence and launched a Moko Takabisha

(Fierce Tiger Ball) and knocked him out with the blast.

Rick and Lisa were stunned. They couldn't believe their eyes. Ranma had just used energy attacks that were more powerful than some of the new handheld laser weapons being developed by Dr. Lang. They ran over to find out what the hell was going on.

"Ranma Saotome, just what the hell was that?" asked Lisa Hayes.

Ranma spun around and say Lisa and Rick approaching him quickly and replied, "Oh hi guys. Just a little fight, nothing to worry 'bout."

Lisa was exasperated, she turned to Rick and said, "'Just a little fight' he says. He takes out a full size Zentraedi with his bare hands and all he has to say is 'Just a little fight.'"

Ranma just said, "Aw heck, what did I do now?"(1)

"Ranma I think she means what were those attacks and how did you do them?" Rick told Ranma.

"Oh those, I learned those from Cologne. When your training is far enough along I could teach them to you," Ranma replied cockily.

Lisa gathered her wits and then said in a commanding tone," Ranma, I think you need to come with us."

Chapter 4: Introspections coming soon.

(1) I know it's a cheesy outtake from the series but I couldn't resist.


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Four

By Valkryie01 ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and is distributed in the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is the property

Of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack McKinney and published

By Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2 Anime/ Manga

takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to maintain continuity with the

Robotech storyline.)*****

(Previously in Robotech Nibunoichi: The remaining Saotomes' and

Tendos' have moved into their new house in Macross. Ranma was attacked

by Lynn-Kyle at the housewarming party and Ranma again beat Kyle soundly. Ranma has also gotten a job delivering for the White Dragon.

He was attacked while on a delivery by a Zentraedi malcontent and after defeating he was attacked by a full size Zentraedi. Ranma was taken to SDF-1 for questioning after the fight by Lisa Hayes.)

Introspections

Ranma was sitting alone in the conference room on board the Super Dimensional Fortress. He'd been waiting for hours and his mind was beginning to wander. Rick joined him in there to talk to the teen while he was waiting for Nodoka and Cologne to arrive.

"Just what has gotten me here," Ranma said to no one.

Rick replied, "Well, do want to talk about it?"

"I guess I should start with what happened in Tokyo after the

Rain of Death," Ranma began.

The skies were amazingly clear and blue as Ranma as he wandered around Nerima, or what remained of it. Almost everyone he knew was dead. When he got to where the Tendo house should have been there wasn't even any debris really, just some ashes. He sat down on a piece of concrete and looked around. The brick house of the Yamane's next door was now just a pile of rubble. There were so many deaths the night before, Mr. Tendo, Pop, and even master Happosai, the little pervert.

Ranma started to walk back to the refugee center. He then heard a faint cry. He ran over to a pile of smashed concrete of what seemed to be the remains of Tofu's old office. He stared digging and yelled, "Hold on I'm coming."

He dug down about three meters to find a badly mangled Kodachi

Kuno. He gently picked her up and carried her to the refugee center.

When he arrived he quickly found a bed to place her on. The medics rushed over to check on her while Akane, who had seen Ranma return from his walk, ran up beside him. Kodachi looked up and finally realized who had pulled her out of the rubble and spoke.

"Ranma-sama, thank you."

Ranma was still in shock and unable to answer her so Akane bent down to comfort her former rival, "It is okay now. Just relax and let the medical people do their jobs. I don't want to lose such a good friend okay?"

Kodachi looked up at Akane and said, "You consider me a friend? Even after all me and my brother have done to you and your families you still consider me a friend?"

"Yes, I do."

Kodachi was relieved to hear this. She fell unconscious once again and Akane took Ranma back to their makeshift campsite.

Back in the conference room Ranma was in tears. Kodachi had never awoken after that. He remembered the feelings of powerlessness and his seeming inability to anything to help. He then began to recall what happened later.

Tatewaki Kuno came walking up a couple of days later. His Kendo garb was in shambles and his hair a mess. He walked over to Ranma and Akane and said something that Ranma never thought would come from Kuno's mouth," Thank you Saotome. I thank you Saotome for finding my sister and thank the both of you for being there for her in her final moments."

"Your welcome Tatewaki," replied Akane for the both of them.

"Ranma, would you walk with me?" Kuno requested," I'd like to see if I can find one of my bokken in the rubble of the high school."

"Ranma go with him, sulking around here will drive you crazy okay,"

Kasumi threw in as she came over.

Ranma got up without a word and followed Kuno. They made their way out of the refugee center and walked down to the remains of Furinkan.

Kuno was digging in the area around the gymnasium when he heard what sounded like a pig squealing. He lifted a large chunk of concrete to find a little black piglet there. Kuno yelled, "Hey Saotome isn't this that pet pig of Akane's?"

Ranma ran over and looked at the piglet," Nope this isn't him."

"How do you know?"

"It's female. P-Chan is male."

"Oops."

Ranma was thinking why would there be a piglet at the high school.

Ryoga's curse was widely known among the people of Nerima with the exceptions of Akane and Kuno. Akane because she loved her pet and Kuno because, he was stupid.

Kuno returned to his search and Ranma set the piglet down.

Ranma had stopped crying. He had just run out of tears. He told Rick,

"Maybe you should ask Kuno or Ryoga about the next part."

"No, I think you should tell me," replied Rick. Rick Hunter was no psychiatrist but he could tell that the young man needed to get this experience out in the open.

Ranma started walking around the base of the pile of rubble. He was looking at the sky wondering if it was going to rain as it was quite cloudy today. He then heard a small rustle. The piglet that Kuno had found earlier was scratching at something. Ranma walked over to investigate. What he found frightened him, it was one of Ryoga's ban-

dannas. He started to dig into the rubble. Ranma also yelled over to

Tatewaki,"Hey Kuno get over here!"

Before Kuno could get to Ranma a piece of concrete that was above Ranma

and had been loosened by Ranma's digging fell on top of the hapless teenager. Tatewaki ran over to where Ranma had been and attempted to lift the chunk.

Standing up from under where the rock had fallen was a very dazed

Ryoga. He looked down at Kuno who was yelling," Don't fret Saotome, I will dig you out." As much as Ryoga despised Ranma he didn't want to see him done in by a simple boulder. Ryoga shoved Kuno out of the way pushed two fingers against the concrete and yelled," Bakusai Tenketsu," shattering it.

Ranma, injured by both the falling boulder and the blast was knocked unconscious at this point.

"That's all I remember about that day. I awoke two days later in the refugee center with Akane hanging over me crying."

Nodoka, Cologne, Lisa, Claudia Grant, and Admiral Henry Gloval arrived at this point and the questioning got underway. (1)

On the other side of Macross Akane sneezed. She was thinking about those days after Ranma's near death while rocking a baby at the daycare.

Akane looked up from the campfire to see Kuno and Ryoga approaching. They were carrying something. She suddenly remembered that Ranma had left with Kuno earlier that afternoon.

"Ranma!" she screamed as she ran over to the trio.

Nodoka and Kasumi looked up from whatever it is they were doing and notice the haggard looks on Kuno and Ryoga's faces. They see an unconscious Ranma, being held by the two of them.

"My son!" says Nodoka as she runs over. When she gets there she says,

"Let's get my son to the hospital tent.

Ranma was examined by the medics. They said that he was fine except for a concussion and that he would regain consciousness in a couple of days. As the doctors were telling Nodoka and the Tendos this Ryoga collapsed. Ryoga was examined and it was found that he had severe injuries. He was bleeding internally and he had several broken ribs.

Ryoga and Ranma were placed in beds side by side and Akane watched over them both. Ranma awoke first two days later with a severe headache and a hunger to match. Ryoga on the other hand was bedridden for a couple of months.

Akane was beside them both the whole time. She had started treating

Ranma like the fiancée he was. Ryoga on the other hand she felt as if he was an older brother to her.

The next month while Ryoga was in bed bedlam broke loose in the camp.

The winter had started off mild enough but soon it was colder than hell.

The snow that winter came in blizzards. Disease ran rampant. Kasumi,

Nodoka, and Cologne used all their medical and herbal know-how to try and save lives but so many were lost. First influenza had run through, then pneumonia. Nabiki had caught both during that winter. Akane and Ranma both had caught the flu. Luckily all three pulled through bit several others did not. Miss Hinako and Sakura had both succumb to the flu. Daisuke,

Yuka, Principal Kuno, and the Yamanes all died of pneumonia.

Akane lifted the infant off her shoulder and placed her in the crib. Akane's cheeks were tear streaked from her crying while she remembered that past winter. She walked across the daycare to wash her face and try to hide the fact that she'd been crying from Nodoka when she returned.

Tatewaki Kuno was also reminiscing about the past. He was practicing his kendo in the yard outside his apartment. He remembered watching both his sister and his father die. He also remembered watching Ranma writhe in pain while suffering from influenza. Kuno himself had gotten sick that winter but had pulled through. His new friend Ryoga hadn't been as lucky.

Ryoga was delirious. The pain of his injuries combined with the

disease had driven him over the edge. Luckily for everybody he wasn't capable of using special attacks while unconscious. Ryoga's toughness was the only reason he was still alive. The old woman Cologne couldn't even explain why Ryoga was alive. Ryoga had spoken of curses and magic while sleeping. He'd also scream out that he loved Akane and Akari. He eventually recovered.

Nabiki Tendo had also had a close call during those tough times.

One rainy afternoon in early spring an engineer had come running up and told them that the refugee camp had to be moved. The hillside they nearby was going to collapse and the camp would be buried by it. They had gotten everybody and all the equipment out when a little girl had wandered back into the area they had just vacated to look for her toy.

Nabiki saw the girl and ran out there to get her. The hill above them chose this moment to collapse. Nabiki started to run but was struck by

a falling chunk of rock and both Nabiki and the girl fell to the ground.

The pig tailed girl and Kuno darted out to save them. His goddess grabbed the girl and told Kuno to help Nabiki. Kuno picked up Nabiki and ran for all he was worth.

They made it out barely. Nabiki had been grateful for and for short while was even nice to Tatewaki. The pig-tailed girl had also thanked him for his help.

Shortly after that help had started to arrive from the RDF and there located refugee camp was hundred fold better than the old one.

Kuno finished his movements and walked upstairs to take a shower. He was more worn out by these sessions than usual.

Coming soon chapter 5

(1) The actual questioning session will happen in Chapter 5.

Notes: This chapter was a difficult write. Angsty stuff is not my style as

I prefer to write stuff with a more upbeat attitude. This chapter is

important as it shows why some of the Nerimans seem out of character.


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Five

By Valkyrie01 ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and

Is distributed in the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is

The property of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack

McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these

Characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2

Anime/ Manga takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to

maintain continuity with the Robotech storyline.)*****

(Previously in Robotech Nibunoichi: Ranma and Co. have moved to Macross City after the Rain of Death. Ranma was working for the White Dragon when he fought a full-size Zentraedi. Ranma was taken into custody after this by Lisa Hayes for questioning. While waiting for this we find out what happened just after the rain. Great suffering was endured by all.)

Chapter Five

To say that Ranma was nervous would be quite an understatement. He was under the scrutiny of Admiral Gloval,

Colonel Maistroff, and the rest of the R.D.F. leadership.

Luckily Nodoka and Cologne had shown up to help answer questions about Ranma's past.

Col. Maistroff began, "How did you perform these acts?"

"I, uh, just do them. Cologne and a couple others have trained me over the last couple of years in chi attacks. My father trained me in martial arts for my entire life before that," Ranma replied.

"So these moves are based in the martial arts?" inquired Gloval.

"Yes, they are," answered Cologne, "also they use emotions and bio-energy. They tend to drain the user pretty fast.""Bio-energy? Dr. Lang and Exedore may be interested in this.

I'm going to ask them to join us here," suggested Gloval.

It took a few minutes for Dr. Emil Lang and his assistant to show up. Ranma was startled when he saw Lang's assistant was none other than Dr. Tofu Ono. The good doctor was overjoyed when he saw Nodoka, Cologne, and Ranma.

"Doctor Tofu is that really you? I can't believe it!" yelled Ranma.

"Hello Ranma," stated Tofu.

Lang's pupil-less eyes looked first at his assistant and

then at the teenager sitting at the table and said," I take it you know each other."

"Yes, we do Emil. Do you remember those special cases I told you about in Tokyo?" asked Tofu.

"Yes."

Tofu pointed at Ranma and Cologne and said, "They're two of them."

"The ones who could take incredible punishment and dish out insane amounts of power?" asked Dr. Lang.

"Yes," Tofu answered, "Ranma could you give Lang a small demonstration?"

Ranma was feeling a little more confidant now that he knew that if he was going to be studied or something that Tofu would be there to help him. Ranma used this boost to his confidence to set off a small Moko Takabisha as a demonstration.

"Ah, very good," stated Dr. Lang. They adjourned downstairs to one of the now empty holds in the fortress to conduct some further tests.

Ranma took Tofu aside during a break to ask him something.

"You didn't mention my curse to him did you?"

"Of course not. That would violate the doctor-patient relationship. I do think that you should tell him but that's

Your decision Ranma," answered Tofu.

"I'll think about it," replied Ranma.

Exedore came in from his conference with Breetai at that moment to observe the tests and Ranma and Tofu walked back over to continue. The afternoon went great and Ranma didn't feel like a guinea pig at all. They stopped again to go over some data and Exedore pointed out something interesting.

"Emil, those maneuvers that boy performs remind me of something I've seen before," Exedore stated.

"What's that?" answered Dr. Lang.

"Little White Dragon."

Lang thought about it for a minute and startled himself when he realized it was true. Ranma's moves did remind him the stuff that they simulated in that movie.

"We need to talk to the Admiral immediately!"

In another part of the SDF-1 Miriya had just finished a medical exam. She and Max were about to receive both good and bad news.

"Miriya, I'm afraid I have to temporarily remove you from flight status," said the flight surgeon.

"What? Why? And for how long?" asked Miriya.

"It'll be for about nine months and your husband should be able to tell you why seeing as it's probably his doing."

Miriya looked at her husband with a look that could kill.

Max didn't notice because he was so overjoyed.

"Mir, honey, he's trying to tell you that we're going to have a baby. You're pregnant," Max told her.

"What's 'pregnant?'" asked Miriya.

Max and doctor Tofu both face faulted.

Nabiki was enjoying the concert from just off the stage.

Minmei was an incredibly talented performer. She was performing a classic song from the 20th century that the crowds had been really getting into lately. As the song ended she looked and saw Minmei waving her onto stage.

Speaking into the microphone Minmei said," Hey everybody,

I'd like to introduce you to my best friend and new manager

Tendo Nabiki."

Nabiki's face quickly flushed red. She had not expected to be introduced by the superstar. What Minmei said next almost sent her running off stage.

"She's of considerable talent herself and I would like all of you to hear her perform something me and her have been working on."

Nabiki put her hand over the mike and asked," What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am asking you to be more than my manager. I think I'm ready to take on a singing partner, what you think?" replied the superstar with a wry smile.

Nabiki thought about it for a second and realized that

Minmei was only trying to be the friend she was. Nabiki also realized that this was no small thing for Minmei to do.

"Okay, I'll do it this time but we need to talk about this."

Minmei's only reply was to cue the band to the song.

Afterwards Nabiki was elated. She hadn't really ever performed in front of a large crowd of strangers (The people at the Tendo Christmas parties weren't strangers.) She found it to be a thrill like no other and had decided to accept Minmei's offer.

Akane was elated herself at that moment. She and Kasumi were at the local shopping mall looking around. She'd just gotten paid and was out enjoying the fruits of her labors at the daycare. Akane picked up a yellow dress and held it in front of her.

"Kasumi, do you think Ranma will like this on me?" asked Akane.

"I don't know Akane. Wasn't he supposed to meet us here a little while ago?" Kasumi asked back.

"You know you're right. I think that I should call the restaurant and ask Mr. Lynn." Akane walked over to the nearest telephone and dropped in some change and called the White Dragon.

At the White Dragon, Lena answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Lynn-San have you seen Ranma in the last hour?"

"No honey I haven't. Cologne left a while ago with Nodoka to take care of some kind of emergency. It's not Shampoo or

Mousse though as they are here right now," answered Lena," They did say that they were going to the fortress though."

"Thank you very much Lena-San, Akane replied.

"Oh by the way have you talked to your sister today Akane?

I think that Nabiki's going to have great news for all of you," Lena threw in.

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure she'll call later. Talk to you later Mrs. Lynn," Akane said as she hung up.

Akane and Kasumi caught a taxi just outside the mall and went straight to the defense force base. The guards had been told to expect the girls and a yeoman escorted them to the conference room just in time for the second meeting with Gloval. Kasumi fainted and was only barely caught by Akane when she saw who was sitting next to Ranma. Dr. Tofu quickly rushed to Kasumi's side before she woke up.

Kasumi awoke to what she thought was a dream. The man that she loved and had believed dead was staring down at her with the same love in his eyes.

"Is it really you Ono-chan?"

Dr. Tofu was caught unawares by the last part of the question but stammered out a response anyway," Yes Kasumi it is. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

They helped her into a chair. She was still in shock but was feeling better by the minute. The meeting resumed its previous track.

"Ranma there are some unforeseen difficulties that are developing as a result of your fight earlier today," stated

Lisa.

"And just what are those?" asked the teenager.

"We made a film during the war. It starred Minmei and Kyle.

It was about a girl who is kidnapped by giants and a boy that rescues her. The hero in the movie, played by Lynn-Kyle, uses attacks very similar to your Moko Takabisha. Some of the

Zentraedi populace might think the movie was about you," said

Lisa.

Rick added, "Your good Ranma, better that anybody I've ever seen, but even you couldn't take on a whole squad of full-size Zentraedi malcontents. You would be a target for them."

"I think I could handle them."

"Quinlan'n was only a missile gunner in the fleet. Most malcontents are former assault troopers who can fight much better," replied Exedore.

"Okay, so what do you suggest I do?"

"For starters, I think you should stay onboard the fortress for a few days," suggested Admiral Gloval speaking for the first time, "We'll work out other arrangements after that."

"I guess a few days couldn't hurt, but what about my family?" asked Ranma

"Your name isn't known, just your face. Your mom and the Tendo girls' should be okay at home," answered Lisa.

"Besides I think they'll be escorted by Dr. Lang's assistant anyway," Rick threw in, pointing towards Dr. Tofu and Kasumi.

Ranma looked towards Nodoka with a questioning look on his face. Nodoka knew that he was asking if he should stay. She silently nodded her approval in his direction. Ranma quickly agreed to stay.

The meeting broke up and Tofu went home with the women. Ranma walked with Rick down to the quarters on the ship. He led Ranma to his own bunkroom, adjoining his office in pilot country.

"Ranma you can use this room while you stay onboard. These are technically my quarters but I don't use them since I have a house in Macross," Rick told him.

Ranma was amazed that he would be allowed to stay here. He thought that they'd keep him in the brig or something and said as much to Rick.

"Are you crazy? If we put you in the brig, the Admiral would kill me personally. Actually I've got a patrol in the morning and I can finagle a VT-1D trainer if you'd like to go up with me. Do you want to?" Rick asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I take it that means yes."

Ranma nodded.

"Good, than get some sleep. You'll need it."

Ranma awoke the next morning and made his way to Skull's shower room. Evidently, a soldier had accompanied the girl's home to retrieve his clothes and toiletries overnight. Ranma was confronted as he entered by Lt. Ransom, who was wearing only a bath towel around himself.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, I'm staying in Rick Hunter's quarters."

"Oh,yeah. CAG came by and told me 'bout you last night.

Sorry, name's Robert Ransom, everybody calls me Bobby though," replied the young lieutenant.

Rick came in looking for Ranma. He was dressed in his flight suit already but wasn't in a hurry. Ranma took his shower and hurried back out to the dressing room. Rick had borrowed one of Max's flight-suits for Ranma seeing as they were about the same size. First came breakfast in the officer's wardroom.

Rick had to admonish Ranma," Don't eat too much. You'll just have more to throw up later."

Ranma looked at Rick and said," Martial artists don't throw up."

Rick just laughed at Ranma's smart remark. and thought, "You're going to regret that remark."

It was off to see the flight surgeon next to get the teenager medically cleared for the flight. Luckily Tofu had forwarded

Ranma's medical history to the surgeon. (This is the same doctor that gave Max and Miriya their news.) Ranma was then led up to the life support shop right under the Prometheus' flight deck to be outfitted with a "G"-suit and a "thinking cap" flight helmet. Then it was up to the flight deck and the orange and tan Veritech trainer.

Rick had lectured Ranma all the way through everything this morning and now was no exception.

"Ranma climb up the ladder and please sit in the front seat. Do not touch anything unless I tell you to," Rick droned on. He really hated this part of orientation flights.

Rick climbed into the raised rear instructor's seat. Ranma was going to get a catapault shot full force and from the front seat.

Rick continued, "Ranma plug in your helmet relays, oxygen line, and the bleed air pressure hose for the 'G' suit."

"Okay I'm finished with that, Now what?" asked Ranma.

"Fasten your safety harness while I explain the ejection process to you. If something goes wrong I'll yell 'Eject' three times. If you hear this straighten your back, plant your butt deep in the seat, put your head all the way back against the headrest and hold on. Got all that?" Rick continued.

"Yeah I got it," Ranma replied like he was bored with all the lecturing and wanted to get on with the flight.

"It's only like this the first time you go up. I don't have to repeat this lecture if you go up again. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Rick taxied over to catapult one on the starboard side of the Prometheus and hooked up. He signaled Moira Flynn (1) (Mckinney, Jack) that they were ready and suddenly Ranma was plastered to his seat by the force of a zero to 150 knot in a 300 foot distance acceleration. (Approximately 3.5 'g's.) Bobby was shot off the port catapault five seconds later.

Ranma was amazed. He'd flown before but never like this.

Flying in a fighter was amazing. He heard a beeping noise in the back seat.

"Rick, what's that noise."

"It is just the communications system. Probably Lisa or Claudia at flight control telling us to turn to avoid an incoming flight."

Rick answered the call. It was Lisa and she looked a little perturbed.

"Hunter, just what are you doing taking a civilian on a patrol flight with you?" asked Lisa angrily.

"Hey, we take civvies up all the time Lisa," replied Rick

"Yes but they go through proper channels and are usually not permitted on actual combat patrols, just training flights.

You know better than this Rick. Luckily for you Breetai wants a combat drop training session to keep up his proficiency. I'm redirecting you to the combat range to engage him as he comes down from orbit."

"Roger control," was Rick's only reply. Switching back to

Inter-plane he talked to both Ranma and Lt. Ransom in the other plane. "Guys, I've got something special for the both of you. Breetai wants an air combat training session and we've been tasked to give it to him. Follow us Bobby."

Rick decided to have some fun with Ranma during the flight to the training range. He turned up the heat in the front cockpit and nosed over at about 2 negative g's (Ranma was rendered temporarily weightless) and his stomach immediately decided that it wanted to be empty.

"So much for martial artists not throwing up," quipped Rick.

"I feel like shit now, thank you very much," snapped Ranma.

"Hey don't feel bad. Everybody pukes once in a while. The pride comes in how quickly you recover form puking, not in preventing it. Also you get tougher at it the more you fly,"

Rick explained.

Skull's one and four flew over to the training range and engaged Breetai. Rick acted as lead while Bobby flew as his wingman. Rick and Breetai dodged back and forth with Rick switching between Fighter, guardian, and battloid modes when necessary. Ranma threw up at least six times during this fight until Breetai called "no joy" (2) and a drop-ship picked him up and he returned to his flagship.

"I told you not to eat so much for breakfast Ranma. Feeling better yet?"

"A little," replied the teenager.

"Good, would you like to take the controls?"

"Could I?" asked Ranma.

"Just don't tell anyone."

Rick started Ranma off with just trying to hold the fighter level. Ranma obviously mastered this quickly. Rick then had him perform a few turns and then a flip and a barrel roll. They flew all morning and then Ranma asked him about transformation.

"Okay, we'll try guardian mode first as that is close to

fighter and flies just about the same," Rick explained," Now don't just flip the switch for the change, you have to form the image of what you want to aircraft to do as well."

Ranma had adapted well to everything else this morning and

mechamorphosis was no exception. His martial arts training had allowed Ranma to control his thoughts during fighting and he used this while piloting the Veritech. The fighter quickly reconfigured into guardian mode and Rick was amazed.

"Wow Ranma, not even I figured out how to fly a Veritech this quickly. Of course I had to do it on my own for the most part until Roy showed up," Rick stated. Rick was also thinking that Ranma would make an excellent addition to the RDF as a whole and the Skull in particular. He decided right there to do everything in his power to convince Ranma to become a Veritech pilot.

Rick took over the controls, called Bobby on inter-plane and they headed back to the Prometheus.

End part 5

(1) If you are familiar with the Robotech story them you'll recognize Moira as the flight deck officer that's been decorated almost as much as Rick has.

(2) "No Joy" - a range radio call signifying the end of an air combat training session.


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Six

By Valkyrie01 ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and

Is distributed in the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is

The property of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack

McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these

characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2

Anime/ Manga takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to

maintain continuity with the Robotech storyline.)*****

(Previously in Robotech Nibunoichi: Ranma and Co. have moved

to Macross City after the Rain of Death. Ranma was sequestered

on board the SDF-1 for his own safety after a fight with a

full-size Zentraedi. While there he was taken on a flight by Rick in a Valkyrie.)

Robotech Nibunoichi Chapter Six

Ranma was elated as he climbed out of the mecha. That had been the most fun he'd had in almost a year. Hell, it'd been the most fun time in his whole life up to that point. He followed Rick to the door while the deck crew took care of the mecha.

Rick asked, "Have a good time?"

"You bet I did," Ranma shot back, "Can we go up again?"

"We'll see."

Rick and Ranma went to the equipment and life support shops to turn in their flight gear. When they were done Rick asked Ranma," Ranma wait outside for a second will ya?"

"Okay."

When Ranma stepped outside the door, Rick turned to the quartermaster there and said," Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends," answered the sergeant.

"Could we get him a flight-suit in black with red trim?

Call over to the Daedalus and ask for one from the Stallions if you have to."

"That won't be necessary sir. I can get one in red and black, Captain (Miriya) Sterling's are red with black trim.

I'll just have the parachute shop reverse the pattern and use Max's measurements." (1)(2)

Rick joined Ranma outside and headed for his office to fill out his flight reports. They were met there by Max Sterling. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Rick, hi Ranma, I tried to catch you before you left earlier," explained Max, "Miriya's off the flight schedule for a while."

"Why, she's not hurt is she?"

"No, but you're going to be an 'uncle.'"

"Alright Max! I thought the Dr. Lang and Exedore had said that you and Miriya couldn't have children, with her being Zentraedi and all?" asked Rick.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" replied Max.

Ranma was happy for Max but wasn't sure what to say. He decided to just keep it simple, Congratulations."

"Thanks Ranma," Max replied.

Just then the communications unit on Rick's desk rang. He answered it, it was Claudia.

"Rick, Admiral Gloval wants you to bring the young up to the bridge at 1400 hours. That should give you time for a shower and a chance to eat first, which I suggest you do, 'cause this one's going a private one with the Admiral."

"Should I bring Lt. Comdr. Sterling as well?" replied Rick.

"That would probably be a good idea. Grant out."

Rick turned to Ranma and said, "Hungry?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nevermind," Rick remembered that he was dealing with a teenage boy.

After lunch at the White Dragon, Ranma had insisted on seeing the Lynn's, they swung by the Saotome/Tendo home for some more clothes for Ranma. Ranma left a note for everybody while he was there.

Ranma initially met in private with the Admiral.

"Ranma we can't hold you here forever and you probably want to go home to your family and friends correct?" asked Gloval.

"Yes, of course I do," replied the teenager. Colonel

Maistroff was not in attendance for this one so Ranma wasn't as nervous yet.

"Good, well there doesn't seem to be any fallout from the fight so I think that we will let you go home in a week in nothing changes. I would like you to carry a warning device on you though in case you are attacked again," Gloval continued," I also hear that you got to go flying this morning, how did you like it?"

"I-I- loved it sir," Ranma was suddenly nervous. He could tell where this conversation was headed and wanted no part of being in military right now.

"Well, if you want to go again, just ask Commander Hunter during one of your morning sessions with him okay. I'll tell Lisa that she's to okay all requests from you." Gloval knew that this boy had potential and was going to give him every chance he could.

"I'm going to have Commanders Hunter and Sterling and Captain Hayes to join us now. They would like to ask you some things also," stated Gloval as he reached over and hit a button on intercom. "Lisa could you, Mr. Hunter, and Mr. Sterling please join Mr. Saotome and me. Send for a steward with some refreshments, too."

Lisa, Rick, and Max entered the office shortly thereafter.

Lisa started off by asking Ranma about martial arts.

"Ranma, Me and Max would like to know if you'd be interested in training us? Take a few minutes to think about it if you need to."

Ranma did think about this for a few minutes. He thought that

Rick could use a sparring partner that was close to his own level. Ranma also knew that Max was also a talented martial artist, supposedly he was almost as good as Kyle. Ranma decided right then that he was going to accept their idea, but with an alteration that Nabiki would be proud of.

"That's a great idea, but I think that I'm going to take advantage of you and set up a dojo here in Macross. You guys are all welcome to be in the first class though. You guys get your classes free as long as I get to advertise that you take classes there. I've got to think about mine and Akane's future. I can't work at the White Dragon forever can I?"

"Excellent idea young man, not my first choice, but still a good one," interjected Gloval, "I'll put in a good word for you with the business development group here in Macross for a no interest loan to start with."

The steward came in at that moment with the refreshments for the Admiral and his guests. She was a new recruit and extremely nervous about being in flag quarters. Her nervousness translated into an unsure walk and a trip over someone's foot. Her tray went flying and Ranma, being the water magnet that we all know and love, was right in the path of the water pitcher. He cringed as the water connected and he felt the change.

Lisa, Rick, Max, and Admiral Gloval were dumbstruck by what they saw. A very wet redheaded girl was sitting right where

Ranma was a second ago.

"What the hell! Who are you," yelled Lisa, "and where is Ranma?"

"I'm Ranma, I can explain this," answered Ranma

"No you're not, Ranma is a guy."

"Yes I am, just not in body at the moment. I once visited a place in Mainland China before the Rain. It was called Jusenkyo and they are a group of over one hundred cursed springs. My father had brought me there to train me in martial arts. We didn't know about the curses and began fighting on posts that stuck up out of the water. I knocked my father into one of them and a giant panda jumped out at me. It knocked me into another one of the springs and now every time I come in contact with cold water I change into this. Hot water reverses the effect, but only until the next time." Ranma then went on to explain some of the problems he's had with the curse over the course of the previous years.

"I, having been one of the people to explore the SDF-1 when it first crash landed, believed you. Transformations don't quite bother me that much anymore, even if this one was quite abrupt," Gloval thought aloud.

"Sir?" asked Lisa.

"I said I believe him Captain. You yourself have seen

Zentraedi soldiers change size and shape. Our Veritechs do it everyday. So this, while surprising, shouldn't bother you quite so much," Gloval insisted," Though this is the first time that I've heard of a Terran being able to do anything like this."

"Okay Admiral, I can accept that," Lisa turned to Ranma and said," Just how many people know about this anyway?"

Ranma responded, "Well, my mom, the Lynn's and everybody else from Nerima with the exception of Kuno and Lynn-Kyle."

"How can that Kuno guy not know, you told us that he's seen you change several times, even held you once during a change?" inquired Max.

"I guess you could say that he's a moron," responded Ranma.

"Does Dr. Tofu know of your condition?" asked Rick.

"Of course, he was my doctor while he lived in Nerima," replied Ranma.

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because it would have broken the doctor-patient relationship," answered Dr. Tofu as he entered Gloval's office.

"What are you doing here doctor?" asked Capt. Hayes.

"I was asked to attend by the Admiral," replied Tofu,

"Sorry I'm late, Emil and Exedore can be quite single minded when they are working on something."

"That's okay doctor, I know Emil quite well and you are

correct," answered Gloval, "I'm done with your friend now so

you two may leave. Rick will meet up with you in a little bit

won't you Commander?"

"Yes of course," answered Rick. One did not disagree with

the Admiral.

Ranma and Tofu left. They stopped by Rick's quarters to pick up Ranma's personal effects and the departed for Emil Lang's lab. Back up in Gloval's office the conversation continued.

"I want you three to keep an eye on that boy," Gloval began,

"He's quite good from what I gather and I want close ties to be maintained between him and the RDF. I'm making it an order for you to take the classes he's offering. This okay's it for you to count this as duty time."

"Admiral, should we bring Miriya in on this?" asked Max.

"That's up to you Max. I know about her pregnancy, congratulations by the way, and you two should decide this together, dismissed," Gloval replied.

"Yes sir," replied the trio.

On the way to Lang's lab Ranma stopped for some hot water.

After changing back he told Tofu-Ono about what happened during the meeting.

"Ranma, I think that maybe we should tell Dr. Lang about this. Gloval's going to tell him anyway, in fact I'd be surprised if he doesn't know by now. Emil and Admiral Gloval are pretty close," suggested Tofu.

"I think your right. But if he tries to lock me up in a lab, he's going to have one hell of a fight on his hands."

"Ranma, Emil's not like that. He'll want some samples for study obviously, and he will want to witness the trans-formation himself a few times. He won't lock you in a lab or a cell. I'd avoid his other assistant, Dr. Zand, though."

"Who's Zand?"

"He's like a cross between Emil and Happosai, just substitute

a craving for protoculture instead of sex," Tofu answered.

"Oh," was Ranma's only reply.

Ranma and Tofu quickly proceeded to the lab of Emil Lang while Tofu explained to Ranma what to expect. When they arrived Exedore Formo was also there and eyeing Ranma with a curious look. Ranma could sense that they already knew about the curse.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're waiting for me?" inquired Ranma.

Emil just answered him with a glass of water and a friendly smile. Ranma replied by dumping the water over with just a little bit of apprehension. They spent the rest of the day taking samples and observing details of the transformation. Dr. Tofu took care of some of the details that you would only want a private physician to take care of. (And that I do not presume to know anything about. I'm no doctor.)

Rick came by at the end of the day after another patrol to pick Ranma up and go to their gym. Ranma was too tired to train today and just had Rick practice some katas with him.

The week passed rather smoothly with Ranma flying thrice more and beginning his training of Lisa, Max, and Miriya. On the day that he got to go home Nodoka and Akane met him at the gate to the defense forces base. Akane asked him about how she compared to all the girls in the RDF.

Ranma replied, "There ain't any tomboys, even if they are all soldiers."

"Ranma no baka!"

The establishment of the training dojo went smoothly.

Gloval's assistance in getting the financing worked wonders.

The fact that the leadership of Skull squadron and the captain of the SDF-2 were taking classes there boosted membership immensely, also having Nabiki and Minmei perform at the opening helped as well. Even with his mother's help in the office and Akane teaching the beginners he eventually had to hire the Amazons to help with the sheer number of students. He was even scheduled only a half day for classes at the high school and he was given credit for PE and business classes.

By October 2012 they were already have to expand the training hall area for more capacity. Nabiki and Minmei were back in town and in the studio working on a new CD. Rick, Lisa, Max, and even the now 4-month pregnant Miriya were doing great in their class, which Ranma was instructing personally most of the time with only Cologne allowed to substitute.

Cologne watched Ranma train with Max Sterling. She was hoping that by helping Ranma run his dojo that he would fell indebted to Shampoo and marry her. This tactic was not working and she was going to have to try another one soon. The death of the Amazon village had made her only more desperate. She had even considered the point of releasing Shampoo from her "marriage" to Ranma and allowing her to seek other suitors. She'd even flirted for a few minutes on allowing Mousse to marry her great granddaughter. His bad vision wasn't heredtary, it was from an accident when he was very young.

Cologne thought about her Amazon niece, Lena-San. Lena-San had been one of the worst fighters in Joketskyu. She was of great bloodlines evidently, just look at her sons, Mousse was an accomplished combatent, even with his virtual blindness and his brother Kyle was phenominal in a normal way. They would be masters if not up against the likes of Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, and herself. Lena-San was on the other hand, one of the most formidable women in sheer willpower. How she dealt with a son who was blind and another who was a vocal pacifist she would never know. She then remembered how Mousse had been virtually blinded.

Lena had returned to Joketskyu for her annual participation in the tournament. She'd brought along her youngest son, Mu-Tsu, with her because her husband was busy with the restaurant they owned. Mu had been running along when a stray bonbori that had been thrown from the fight area had struck him in the face, forever ruining his vision. Shampoo had comforted her young friend initially. Mousse had interpreted this affection the wrong way and began to pursue the young Shampoo non-stop. He'd even managed to convince Lena to allow him to stay in the village when she went home. One of the male masters began to teach him to fight to win her love if necessary.

Mousse was a fine young man in his own right, just not for Cologne's great-granddaughter. He couldn't defeat her and that was reason enough for Cologne to prohibit him from pursuing Shampoo. His brother Kyle might be suitable if he could get over his alcohol problem and the fact that Shampoo couldn't stand him.

Cologne was again returning her thoughts on how to get her "son-in-law" to marry Shampoo when four people walked into the dojo. She recognized one of them as the Admiral from the meeting after Ranma's fight with that giant.

Admiral Gloval had heard that Claudia and her brother Vince were going down to the Saotome dojo to sign up for classes. He'd decided to tag along to check up on the young man he had helped start the place. Entering the dojo he noticed two other women in the place outside of those in classes. One was an older woman about a meter tall. The other was quite stunning to his eyes. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and appeared to be taking care of receptioninst duties. He presumed this to be Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother.

Claudia and Vince walked up and introduced themselves and told Nodoka why they were there. She was more than happy to help them and noted that this must be the two new people that Max and Lisa had told her to expect. She had them signed up and they departed, leaving Henry Gloval there alone in the Dojo's lobby.

Nodoka eyed the older man that had entered with them with a curious look. He somehow seemed familiar but she was not sure where she'd seen him before.

Henry Gloval decided to take the first step, "Hello, my name is Henry, and you must be Nodoka. Your son speaks very proudly of you."

"Thank you. Are you here for a class?" inquired Nodoka.

"No, just checking on my subordinates," answered Henry.

"Subordinates?" and then she remembered who he was," Oh yes, of course Admiral. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you," he replied in his heavy Russian accent.

They made their way to the training room to watch the final class of the day, this happened to be the one for senior RDF officers.

Nodoka served the tea in silence as she studied Henry Gloval.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd led a hard life. She could also tell that he was a man that cared for his friends and loved ones deeply. Suddenly thought of Genma entered her mind. She squashed these thoughts by also remembering that he was dead and that he'd not really been there the ten years before that.

Henry Gloval looked at Nodoka while she served the tea. He saw a woman who had seen great tragedy in her life. First her husband abandoned her, taking her only child with him, she finally locates them ten years later only to find out that her son is now cursed, and then she lived through the Rain of Death while all of her peers died. She must be quite a strong woman to still be sane after that.

Henry accepted the tea with a smile.

"How is the business doing?" asked Henry.

"Very well," answered Nodoka," the inclusion of your officers in our classes did wonders for our membership. Ranma's defeats of Kyle those two times that he showed up didn't hurt either."

"Yes, I know. The Lynn's must be so embarassed. Well at least he's getting help for his alcohol problem now," replied Gloval.

The two of them discussed various subjects for the rest of the class time. When the class was over about an hour and a half later, Henry asked her if she'd like to get something to eat.

Nodoka accepted and went to tell Ranma to go on home and that she would be in later.

Ranma was happily shocked. His mother going on a date,let alone the fact that it was with the head of RDF command. He rushed home to tell everybody. They were also overjoyed that Nodoka had found something besides running the dojo and taking care of the family.

Nodoka and Henry were walking home from the restaurant after

a simple meal and coffee. They were both happier than they'd been in years. They arrived at the Saotome/Tendo house and all the lights were on. They stopped on the front porch.

"Nodoka, I'd like to see you again," stated Henry.

"I would like that also," replied Nodoka

"How about this weekend?"

"Yes."

End Chapter Six

Sorry this one took so long. I made a major change in this

one and had to think it through before continuing.

Henry Gloval and Nodoka Saotome?

They are both sad and lonely souls in this story so I decided that

each needed something positive in their life.

(1)The sergeant recognizes Max's flightsuit

on Ranma. RDF flightsuits are unisex by the way.

(2)The parachute shop also functions as a tailor for flight

squadrons in the military.


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Seven

By Valkryie01 ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and

Is distributed in the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is

The property of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack

McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these

Characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2

Anime/ Manga takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to

maintain continuity with the Robotech storyline.)*****

(Previously in Robotech Nibunoichi: Ranma was released from protective custody and established a dojo in Macross. The place is an astounding success. Rick Hunter and Max Sterling has become a couple of his best students. Henry Gloval went on a date with Nodoka Saotome.)

Late Summer 2013...

Akane was looking forward to her vacation. Nabiki and Minmei were going to allow her to accompany them on tour for a week while school was out. She was looking forward to the time away from home. She also hoped that this would be a growth experience for her fiancée and that he would take the time to solve some of the other fiancée problems while she was safely away from Macross.

The morning that she was to depart for Monument City to meet up with her sister and Minmei her and Ranma were enjoying a very rare quiet moment.

"Ranma, would you please try to take care of some issues while I'm gone this week?" asked Akane, "Shampoo and Ukyo for starters."

"I'll try hon." I don't know how, but I will try to find a solution," replies Ranma.

Nodoka yells out the door, "Akane-Chan, Rick should be here in a few minutes to take you to the Monument.

Akane quickly changes the subject to Rick," I thought that

Rick and Lisa were supposed to go on a date today."

"They are. Rick's just doing this as a favor this morning. Lisa is going to meet him at the dojo later after her class," Ranma told Akane.

"Ranma no Baka. You're distracting her for him while goes to see Minmei. Ranma, you know you should stay outta things like that.

You've got enough girl problems as it is. Stay outta others okay?"

Akane chastised him.

That Akane hadn't malleted him was a sign of how much their relationship had grown in the last year.

Three days later...

Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes entered the Saotome dojo looking for Ranma.

"Hello Nodoka is Ranma here?" asked Lisa.

"My son will be out in a minute," answered Nodoka.

In the background they hear Onna-Ranma's voice," Crap, I can't believe I forgot about that stupid bucket that was full of water from the last time."

They next hear a faucet come turn on and the off and a wet but male Ranma comes walking out while toweling his hair dry.

"Hey, it's Macross's second most eligible couple," quipped Ranma.

"And who would be the first?" asked Rick.

"Me an 'Kane. So what brings you two here? You class isn't

'till tomorrow you know," replied the martial artist with a wry grin.

Lisa started "Actually we're here on official business. We would like your assistance on a mission. I can't tell you what it is, where it will be, or even how long it will take because we don't even know yet ourselves. All we know is that it involves the security of the entire planet."

Ranma wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to end up in the military but he also cared for everybody he knew and securing the safety of the Earth would be of the best way to ensure that they were safe. Ranma looked over towards his mother and she silently nodded to him.

"Okay I guess I'm game," Ranma finally answered.

"Good because, if you'd said no I would have been forced to give you this," replied Lisa and held up an envelope.

"What's that?" inquired Ranma.

"A letter drafting you into the RDF as an Ensign with a temporary assignment to Skull Squadron," replied Lisa," and I'm pleased that I didn't have to use it."

"I'll be by to pick you up at 0800 hours tomorrow. Bring that present that I gave you last year too 'kay." Rick added.

Ranma was shocked. He liked Rick and Lisa well enough, but were they that dedicated to their jobs that they would force somebody to go on a mission with them. Ranma was beginning to think that he was going to regret this.

The next morning Rick was there promptly at eight. Ranma and

Rick rode silently in the hummer to the defense forces base. Once there they hitched a ride on a launch over to the Prometheus and then made their way up to the briefing room.

Lisa, the Sterling's, Claudia, the Terrible Trio (Sammie, Kim and Vanessa AKA the "Bridge Bunnies"), Admiral Gloval and Minister

Exedore were already there when Rick and Ranma arrived.

Admiral Gloval started, "Good, now that we're all here what I have to saw will be short. This mission requires the utmost secrecy.

Therefore you will not receive the details of your mission until your rendezvous with Breetai's flagship. You will be taking off in the morning.

Ranma, Rick, would you two please stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everybody got up and walked out of the room quietly. Rick and

Ranma walked over two where the Admiral was sitting.

"Thank you for coming Ranma. I hope you understand that I have to insist that you stay here on the fortress tonight," Gloval told him.

"That's okay. I do understand that part, but I get the feeling that there is more you want to ask me?" replied the teenager.

"I would like you to seriously consider an enlistment. I won't force you, despite the letter Captain Hayes had. Somebody with your talents could be very useful."

Very early the next morning Ranma was aboard the shuttle Shiva with Lisa, Exedore, and Claudia. Rick and the Sterling's were flying up in their VT's. Ranma thought it weird that Max and Miriya were flying two-seaters on a combat mission.

Over the loudspeakers he heard," T minus thirty seconds and counting. Please make sure that all restraints are secure."

"Ready Ranma?" asked Lisa.

"Yup," he replied.

Claudia threw in, "We'll see."

"T minus 20 seconds and counting. please assume launch positions," came that same voice again. The shuttle started to lift into a vertical position.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, ignition, five, four, three, two, one, and liftoff."

The Shiva and the Veritechs of Skull Squadron lifted off on their boosters into the dreary autumn sky for their rendezvous with

Breetai's flag-ship.

Ranma was pressed back into his seat and couldn't move. They soon they reached orbit and stopped accelerating Ranma could move again.

The shuttle and the fighters flew for several hours until they reached the flagship. Shiva entered through a shuttle bay on the port side and we're met by Breetai himself, the sixty plus tall foot giant with the gleaming skull-plate and a brand-new looking blue uniform.

"My micronian friend's welcome," his giant voice resonated.

Exedore replied, "Greetings and salutations my Lord Breetai."

"Good to see you Exedore," replied a smiling Breetai, "It's good to have you back aboard."

Exedore couldn't help but smile as well. He felt that.

"Why, uh, thank you sir," replied the Zentraedi minister.

Breetai then turned to Ranma, Claudia, and Lisa.

"Mrs. Hayes, Mrs. Grant, and Mr. Saotome please accept my greetings as well. Now let's go meet those pilot friends of your on the bridge."

Breetai walked and the "Micronian" group stepped onto a moving walkway so that they could keep up and made their way to the bridge.

Rick and the Sterling's (Max, Miriya, and baby Dana) are also making their way to the bridge.

"I wonder what it will be like to serve under Commander Breetai

Rick?" asked Max.

"It'll be glorious," Miriya responded.

"I don't know. I just wish we knew more about this mission," interjected Rick.

"Gloval asked me to bring my whole family along and left it at that, replied Max.

"Why in space would the old man want you to bring Dana along?"

"I don't know Rick. But I tell you one thing, I won't put her in jeopardy mission or not," responded Max with vigor.

"I won't let you either."

Ranma was wandering the corridors of the ship by himself. He was trying to think of just why they would want him along on this mission. He was walking along when he heard the paging system,"Ranma

Saotome please come to the briefing room."

Ranma quickly made his way back to the briefing room and the mission briefing started.

A couple of weeks later...

"Prepare for de-fold." came the voice over the P.A. system.

Down in the fighter bay of the flagship Skull Squadron was preparing for their mission.

"Ready Ranma?" asked Max

"Yeah. You sure Miriya and the baby are going to be okay?" replied Ranma.

"I hope so," answered Max as he climbed into the front seat of the blue trimmed "Super" VT-1 "Trainer" Valkyrie. This one was modified though to be a virtual copy of the one Max normally flew in combat with the exception of the second seat for Ranma.

They fired off into deep space a few moments later followed closely by Miriya and the rest of Skull, sans Rick, and flew directly at Reno's Command ship. They blew their way in to an upper bay near the bridge converted to Guardian mode and landed.

Over the communications system Ranma heard Commander Breetai threaten Reno with destruction if he didn't surrender and that they had the Protoculture matrix.

He then heard Minmei's song "_Stage Fright_" playing and in the right screen on the console in front of him he saw Rick and Lisa kissing.

Ranma thought," I hope that I and Akane get to do that soon."

"Love is the basis of protoculture. You cannot conquer love and thus you cannot defeat us. Behold the power of Love."

Across the bay they were in Miriya's cockpit opened up and she stood up holding baby Dana.

"I am Miriya Parino, formerly first in command of Quadronno unit two. I am here with my mate to show you the true power of Love.

Behold my child." Miriya proclaimed as she held Dana above her head.

"It's a Micronized Micronian!" somebody screamed.

"It's a mutant!" yelled another soldier.

"No it's an infant, created within my own body by my mate and

I," replied Miriya. Max raised the canopy and stood up at this time

"Your mate?" inquired Reno, "But he is only a micronian."

"We also have further proof of the power of Protoculture.

Ranma please stand up."

Ranma stood up and with a flourish jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the deck next to the fighter. He began summoning his chi and concentrating it into a tight space. He concentrated and released it at a nearby bulkhead, blowing it away.

The nearby Zentreadi were shocked. If this one micronian could wield this much power how could they stand up against a whole planet of them. Some of the soldiers in the bay ran. The rest that stayed trained their rifles on the young boy.

Ranma then began to implement the second part of this plan.

He was not looking forward to this part and was hoping that they weren't going to need it. He removed a flask from the pocket of his flight-suit and poured it over himself.

"That micronian male just turned into a Female?" screamed one soldier. This was enough for Reno and he fainted. His second in command decide right there to surrender and was making his way to a communications console to do so.

Ranma was relieved that the plan had worked and that nobody had been hurt. She proceeded to jump back up to the cockpit of the guardian. Just as she landed a shot rang out. An auto-cannon round grazed Max and he collapsed into the front seat of the Valkyrie.

"Kill them," bellowed Reno

"MAX!" screamed Miriya from her fighter.

"I've got him Miriya," yelled Ranma," let's get outta here."

Ranma was thankful for the numerous flight lessons that she'd had with Rick as she followed Miriya out of the hole that she'd blown in the hull and converted back to fighter mode.

As Ranma and Miriya made their way back towards the Breetai's ship they had to fight through dozens of battle-pods. Miriya was like an avenging angel and Ranma was holding his own Pod after Pod was blown away by the two of them as they made their way. They were soon joined in battle by the rest of Skull Squadron, including Rick.

"Ranma and Miriya," Rick called out over the communications system,

"Make your way to the ship as fast as possible. The rest of us will cover you."

"Okay boss," replied Miriya using a phrase she'd learned from her husband.

Rick was hoping that Ranma wasn't going to be turned completely off flying by this.

Ranma was scared shitless. He'd never expected combat to be this intense. What scared him even more was that it was exhilarating. He was confused by this as he brought his fighter into the bay on the flagship.

Up on the bridge of the flagship...

"Proton cannon finished charging," Claudia announced.

"Clear the field and then fire," ordered Breetai.

"Skull squadron clear the field of fire," radioed Lisa.

"Clear now," replied Rick a few seconds later.

"Sanitize the area."

Ranma was looking out a viewport and expected a massive blast.

Instead all he saw was a slight rippling effect, the destruction of every battle-pod, and the explosion of Reno's ship.

Several days later...

Lisa, Claudia, and Miriya were enjoying some girl time together during the voyage back to Earth. They heard a knock at the door and when it opened there stood Onna-Ranma.

"May I join you," she asked.

"NO! This is supposed to be girl time," Lisa giggled slightly drunk.

"But I am a girl," replied Ranma with the kawaii look.

"We are not fooled Saotome," Miriya shot back.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk," replied a dejected Ranma as she turned to leave.

Claudia saw Ranma-Chan's shoulders slump as she walked away.

"Stay here girls. I'll be back in a minute," Claudia told Lisa and Miriya.

Claudia ran and caught Ranma after a few seconds.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" inquired the tall black woman.

"I'm confused. I don't know how to feel about what I felt during that fight. I despise killing but I was thrilled by the challenge and the intensity. Now I have nightmares about all those people I killed.

Normally I'd talk to Max or Rick about this but I felt that I needed a different opinion."

"What you feel is perfectly normal kiddo," consoled Claudia, "Roy used to be the same way when he'd return from a combat mission when I first met him."

"So how do I deal with it?"

"You're going to have to figure that one out yourself kiddo," replied Grant.

Claudia left and returned to her quarters.

As Ranma walked away he suddenly remembered his promise to Akane

Back on Earth...

"Where is that Baka! I was only gone for a week and he leaves the planet.

He's been gone for over a month. I'm gonna kill him," yelled Akane.


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech Nibunoichi: Chapter Eight

By Valkryie01 ()

[Legal Stuff: Ranma 1/2 is created by Rumiko Takahashi and

is distributed in the US by Viz. Communications. Robotech is

the property of Harmony Gold with the novels written by Jack

McKinney and published by Del-Rey. I'm only borrowing these

characters.]

****(Notes before you begin: The events in the Ranma 1/2

Anime/ Manga takes place in 2010-2012 in this story to

maintain continuity with the Robotech storyline.)*****

December 2014...

Ukyo Kounji awoke drenched in sweat. She looked over at the alarm clock next to her bed.

"Four-twenty-three. Damn, why do nightmares always wake me up so early?" said Ukyo to nobody as she climbed out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom of her little apartment in the dark she tripped over an errant shoe and fell flat on her face.

"Dammit!" she swore as she got up and made continued on.

She got undressed and climbed into the shower to wash the sweat from her body. She closed her eyes as the hot water washed over her body releasing the tension from her muscles.

She saw again the images that had awoken her. Shampoo, Kuno, and Mousse all dead after a Zentraedi had stepped on them. The giant had then began to chase her down Macross Blvd. As she ran she was throwing spatulas at its feet, but they only bounced off. She turned to look up at the face of the monster, and was shocked to see Akane's face!

"Ranma is mine, you shall never have him," bellowed the Akane/Zentraedi monster. It was then that she noticed Ranma was sitting on the shoulder of Akane. Konatsu (Ukyo thinks, "He's just a friend.") then grabbed her and said," Let her have him, I'll always be here for you."

She proceeded to whack him over the head with her spatula and Konatsu disintegrated. Akane's foot then started to come down towards her... (1)

Ukyo awoke with a start again. She'd fallen asleep standing in the shower and had the nightmare again. She climbed out of the shower put on her robe and walked out to the kitchen of her small apartment to make some breakfast.

Ukyo had moved out of the White Dragon shortly before the

Saotomes and the Tendos. Her apartment was very small and she was living off a part time job that she'd gotten in a music shop. She'd taken that job because she just couldn't stand the idea of opening a restaurant and competing with the Lynn's. Also, running a restaurant would drag up too many memories of her life back in Nerima.

The success of the new Saotome training hall had brought Ranma and Akane even closer together than they had been before. Ukyo couldn't stand to be near them now, because it caused too much pain for her and trying to win Ranma now would just hurt both Ranma and Akane who had been friends with her when she'd needed them the most.

Ukyo finished cooking her eggs and slipped them onto a plate. She next grabbed the toast while she flipped on her TV. It was still only about five-thirty in the morning and she had some time to kill before work in the morning.

After eating breakfast and doing the dishes it was still early and she was bored. She had stopped practicing her arts to concentrate on school. She looked over at the wall where her spatula hung. She lifted it off the wall and decided to head over to Macross Park and work out some stress.

Shampoo was also up early for her morning practice with her great grandmother. She was running through the park with the tiny amazon's matriarch on her back.(2)

"Jump and flip over the stream," commanded Cologne.

Shampoo's only reply was to turn left and launch her-self into a forward flip and land on the other side. She had to stop short, just barely making it over the stream, to avoid colliding with somebody.

Ukyo was startled by the sudden appearance of the two Amazons in her midst. She didn't expect anybody to be up this early, with the exception of Ranma (and he has a dojo to practice in), Ukyo swung around into a defensive stance knowing that she stood no chance if they both attacked. Ukyo could hold her own against Shampoo, but she was no match for Cologne and she knew it.

Shampoo was also startled to find the Kounji girl up as well.

"What are you doing here Ukyo?" inquired Shampoo.

"Practicing," answered Ukyo tensely.

Cologne spoke next," Calm down Ms. Kounji. We have no intention of attacking you. Shampoo and my-self were exercising."

Ukyo relaxed upon hearing this.

Cologne continued, "Would you care to join us. Shampoo could use a sparring partner that's on her level?"

"I guess so. I could use the practice," replied Ukyo.

The trio walked over to a nearby clearing. Shampoo took a position on one side while Ukyo took one on the other.

"Begin," yelled Cologne.

Ukyo started off with a brace of mini-spatulas from her Bandoleer. Shampoo jumped up and over these, landing about ten feet in front Ukyo. Shampoo charged Ukyo, leaping into a vicious kick from the left aimed at Ukyo's head. Ukyo ducked, letting Shampoo's foot miss her by less than an inch. Ukyo then brought her spatula up into Shampoo's stomach, flipping the Amazon over her and slamming her into the ground.

Shampoo got up, put her fist into the palm of her hand in the classic kung-fu gesture signaling the beginning (or in this case) the end of a fight.

Ukyo nodded to the gesture of honor and turned to Cologne.

"Shampoo was being kind. I could tell that she was holding back," Ukyo told Cologne.

"Well, you are out of practice child. That's all. All of your skills are still great; they have just become dull from lack of usage. We'll soon correct that if you would like,"

Cologne answered.

"I'll think about it."

Ukyo started to walk towards home to change for work.

Shampoo followed after her, quickly catching up.

"Ukyo, I want to ask if you would help me with something at the Christmas party next week end?" (3)

"What is that Shampoo?"

"I can't tell you unless you agree first, but I can tell you it will be extremely fun, and it may get Ranma to leave Akane" explained Shampoo.

"Okay, I guess I'm game," replied Ukyo.

"Good, here's what were going to do..." Shampoo started.

Akane was looking forward to the Christmas party, even if the fool had left her wondering where he was for over a month earlier this fall. She'd had already forgiven him for his absence just not for telling her where he went and what he was doing. He still apologized to her repeatedly and she was still egging him about it. It pleased Akane to no end that for once she got to tease Ranma but it also bothered her that he wouldn't talk about it.

The nightmares that Ranma had after he returned bothered her too. He must have done something terrible or seen something atrocious to cause him to lose sleep. She wished that he would talk to her about it.

Akane had to remind herself to get her mind back on what she was doing. The success of the dojo was giving her money to spare in looking for a gift for him. She was walking along Macross Blvd. window shopping with Nodoka. She looked up and saw Lisa walking down the street towards them.

"Good morning Akane, Mrs. Saotome," said Lisa.

"Morning' Captain Hayes," replied Akane.

"Where are you headed this morning," asked Lisa

"Nowhere in particular. I'm just out looking for a Christmas present for my baka fiancée'," replied Akane.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" asked Nodoka.

"Not today, I've got a meeting with Admiral Gloval in a little bit," Lisa answered, "But, thank you for the offer."

"Speaking of Henry, how is he doing?" inquired Nodoka.

"He is under a lot of stress lately," said Lisa, "Would you like me to pass a message onto him for you?"

"Yes, please tell him that it would please me greatly if he would come by and see me again," Nodoka informed Lisa.

Akane chose this moment to interrupt, "You and Rick are coming to the party next week aren't you?"

"We'll see," stated Lisa.

"Lisa, can I ask you something else? It's about Ranma,"inquired Akane.

"Sure, come by my quarter's later, say around six?" replied

Lisa.

"That'll be good. See you later then." answered Akane.

Akane and Nodoka kept on shopping. Akane eventually settled on a present for Ranma. Nodoka also selected something that Akane wasn't all that sure that Ranma would like. She supposed that's the way a mother would think.

Akane walked up to Lisa Hayes's quarters slowly. She wanted answers to why Ranma was acting the way he was and also wanted to know what could be causing the nightmares. She knocked on the door.

Lisa answered," Come on in Akane."

Akane came in and saw that Claudia Grant and the Sterling's were there as well.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your private party," apologized Akane.

"You're not intruding hon," replied Claudia, "Lisa just asked us over for coffee."

"Akane, could your follow me please?" asked Lisa as she headed off into the kitchen. Akane followed.

"Now what did you want to ask me about?" inquired Lisa

Akane started, "Ranma's been having nightmares lately.

According to Auntie Saotome, Ranma went with you and Rick somewhere while I was gone. I just want to know if there is something I should know about?"

"I should have known that this would happen. I need to make a phone call and I'll be right back," Lisa answered.

Lisa walked out to the living room and grabbed the phone.

She punched in the code for a secure line to Admiral Gloval's quarters.

Admiral Henry Gloval was unusually jittery. The man that had commanded the SDF-1 through the darkest times was having trouble selecting a tie for a date. Nodoka Saotome was a traditional Japanese woman and would expect a suitor to be properly attired. He almost jumped when the phone in his quarters rang. He walked over and lifted the receiver.

"Sir, I have an incoming call from Cap'n Hayes," supplied the yeoman.

"Put her through, yeoman Makabi," Gloval replied.

"Admiral, I have a young woman here asking about Ranma having nightmares. I know the mission was classified, but I think that Ms. Tendo should be told."

"Lisa, I'm leaving it up to you what to tell the young lady about said mission. Does that satisfy you Mrs. Hayes?" replied Gloval.

"Yes sir"

Lisa hung up the receiver and turned to Max and Miriya, "I think you two should be in on this seeing as how you were there in person."

"In person for what?" asked Max

"The factory satellite mission," said Lisa. Lisa then stuck her head in the kitchen and asked Akane to join them in the living room.

"Akane what we are about to tell you cannot be discussed with anybody else okay?"

"I guess so," replied Akane, suddenly nervous.

Twenty minutes later Akane was shocked. She never thought that Ranma would have been halfway across the galaxy while he was gone.

"I owe him my life," Max stated.

"Why didn't he tell me?" asked Akane

"He couldn't. The mission was classified to the highest levels. If Ranma's involvement were known, him, and his family, would become a major target for the malcontents," answered

Claudia.

"Thank you for telling me. I hope I can help him overcome this. Now for a subject change. You guys are coming to the Dojo's

Christmas Party this Saturday aren't you? It's going to be at the dojo and all the students are invited."

"Sorry hun, I have duty Saturday night so that the Admiral can attend," answered Claudia.

"Maximillian and I will be there as long as Minmei's cousin will not be attending," replied Miriya," and if we can bring

Dana."

"Mousse will probably be there, Kyle is not invited," touted Akane.

"I can't stand that boozer," snapped Max.

"See you there then. I really have to be going, Ranma will probably be worried about where I am," stated Akane as she got up to leave.

That Saturday night...

Shampoo and Ukyo Kounji were having trouble containing their excitement. They would have some revenge on Akane Tendo tonight for monopolizing her time with their Fiancée/Airen for the last year.

Mousse and Konatsu were at the front door of the dojo greeting the guests as they arrived for the party. Mousse had only agreed to do this after much prodding by his mother to act like a young man. Konatsu was doing this because he was hoping to get to see

Ukyo when she arrived. Inside the party was already going strong.

Kasumi and Akane were dragging Tofu and Ranma across the floor greeting everybody. Rick, Lisa, the Sterling's, and the Grants were all sitting at a table on the left. Nodoka Saotome and

Henry Gloval was in the back part of the dojo sipping tea and discussing various things.

Sammie, Kim, and Vanessa had Rico, Bron and Konda out on the dance floor dancing to some techno beat. Ranma looked out there and saw his chance to get away from all this hobnobbing.

He turned to Akane and asked, " Wanna' dance?"

"In a second baka," replied Akane as she turned back to

Miriya, "So you put cooking oil in the coffeepot?"

"Nobody had said that I couldn't use it in there," snapped the former Quadronno. She was still suffering from post-partum depression. "Sorry Akane, I didn't mean to come across like that."

"That's okay," as Akane leaned in close to Miriya's ear and whispered, "This is a secret, but I can't cook very well either."

Two people wearing dark cloaks couldn't wait any longer.

One walked over to the breaker box and flipped the breaker off.

One then rejoined and the two and together they proceeded to sneak out onto the stage area of the dojo.

Ranma quickly located the box and flipped the power back on. When he returned to main room he found two people standing on the stage with cloaks covering their heads and clothes.

Two noticed Ranma reenter the room and nudged one. They whipped off their cloaks and it looked like "Akane" and "girl-Ranma" was up on stage.

"What's this?" asked the real Akane.

"Shut up Un-cute Tomboy!" replied the girl on stage in Shampoo's voice.

"Who are you calling Un-cute, you Pervert?" replied 'Akane' in Ukyo's voice.

"Uh-Oh," was uttered and 'girl-Ranma' backed up.

'Akane' pulled out a mallet and swung at 'girl-Ranma'

'Girl-Ranma' was knocked offstage and 'Akane followed her out of sight.

Everybody who knew the real Ranma and Akane were laughing their heads off. Ranma and Akane were still in shock. They didn't know quite how to handle this.

Ranma and Akane both thought, "Is that how I really am?"

They looked at each other and started to laugh themselves.

Rick and Lisa looked at the couple like they were crazy.

Everybody had a blast Christmas 2014

footnotes:

(1) Okay, Okay, This dream sequence is a modified version of one that Rick Hunter had while in the hospital after he was shot down.

(2) Remember Yoda riding on Luke Skywalker's back in Empire

Strikes Back (TM. Lucasfilm)

(3) Shampoo's English tutors have really paid off huh?

Sorry this one sooooooo long. I've actually been working on

this chapter since before Chapter Seven.

Also for those who don't yet know my webpage has moved to

.com/valcryie/

and my new e-mail is


End file.
